Une nouvelle année
by lisounette
Summary: Suite au tome 5. Mc Gonagal va à Privet Drive pour chercher un Potter en mauvais état et Snape se retrouve à devoir le remettre sur pieds.
1. Chapter 1

_C'est ma toute première fic, je n'en avait encore jamais écrite donc soyez indulgent. Généralement on dit "Par une belle après midi d'été..." Mais la je vais changer et dire:"Par un horrible après midi pluvieuse d'été, enfermé dans une maison de vacances à ne rien faire_, _une folle idée lui passa par la tête, elle saisi un cahier, pris un crayon et se lança..." Enfin bref place à la lecture._

_Suite du tome 5 ne prend pas en compte le tome 6 et encore moins le 7  
_

L'été était chaud, très chaud à Privet Drive, les pelouses des jardins étaient jaunes, en effet, un arrêté avait était passé deux semaines auparavant, interdisant l'utilisation de l'eau pour les jardins. Par conséquent, toutes les pelouses qui s'étendaient à perte de vue étaient desséchées. Alors que la température atteignait presque les 35°C à l'ombre, on ne voyait personne dans les rues ou jardins. Tous les volets étaient soigneusement fermés et l'on pouvait aisément deviner que les habitants se trouvaient confortablement installés à côté d'un ventilateur ou d'une boisson fraîche dans un bon gros canapé. Cependant, il existait une exception, on pouvait remarquer, au niveau du numéro quatre de la rue, un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille, penché sur un parterre de fleur. Il releva la tête et l'on put distinguer ses yeux, ils étaient verts, de grandes cernes s'étalaient sur son visage. Il portait des lunettes rondes qui avaient dues être rafistolées à plusieurs reprises à l'aide d'un simple morceau de scotch. Mais ce qui était le plus intriguant était cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Vous allez me dire, une cicatrice c'est banal, mais pas celle-ci, elle avait une forme bien précise : celle d'un éclair.

Harry Potter avait relevé la tête et essuyé la sueur de son front avant de replonger de plus belle dans les fleurs. Son ventre émettait un étrange bruit semblable au grognement d'une gargouille à intervalles réguliers. En effet, il n'avait rien eu à manger depuis le matin où il avait été réveillé à peine à 8h par de grands coups tapés à la porte de sa chambre, un bruit de serrure et de verrou, puis une simple voix lui criant dessus :

« Lève-toi et va nous préparer le petit déjeuner ! Allez dépêche toi fainéant !». Sans rajouter un mot de plus, sa tante était repartie dans la cuisine. Pour Harry c'était pas trop grave, il y était habitué depuis l'âge où il avait était jugé apte à faire la cuisine, c'est-à-dire depuis 5-6 ans. Donc ce matin comme tous les autres, il s'était levé, descendu à la cuisine et avait entrepris de faire cuire du bacon tout en évitant les coups de poing que Dudley lui donnait. Les Dursley devaient être de bonne humeur ce matin car ils l'avaient laissé manger une tranche de bacon, un œuf et un verre d'eau ! Ensuite son oncle l'avait attrapé par le col puis projeté dans le jardin.

« Aujourd'hui tu vas nous nettoyer le jardin, les parterres de Pétunia doivent être impeccables, je ne veux pas qu'un seul brin d'herbe dépasse et tu ramassera aussi les branches d'arbres tombées et les feuilles. Tu ne mangeras pas tant que tu n'auras pas fini. Tu m'as bien compris ?! »

Sur ce, il avait claqué la porte qui trembla sous le choc. La porte ne s'était pas reouverte de la journée et Harry s'était retrouvé seul dans la chaleur matinale qui devait atteindre à 9h du matin les 28°C. Il avait simplement regardé le jardin et contemplé la demi-douzaine de parterres qui lui paraissaient soudainement beaucoup plus grands, puis il s'était agenouillé et avait commencé son travail.

Maintenant le soleil descendait tranquillement dans une douce couleur orangée et Harry continuait sa corvée, il ne s'était pas relâché une seule fois malgré quelques étourdissements dus à la chaleur.

Mais maintenant ses jambes tremblaient et ne parvenaient plus à le soutenir. Quand soudain:

BANG, son oncle ou plutôt le gros boudin sur pattes sorti à grandes enjambées dans le jardin et se mit à exercer ses cordes vocales sur le pauvre Harry qui s'était étalé par terre de surprise.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais !? Tu n'as même pas été capable de terminer, bon à rien ! Maintenant tu file dans ta chambre, fainéant !

-Oui Oncle Vernon. »

C'est à ce moment qu'il se rendit compte que sa gorge était incroyablement sèche, mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder plus longtemps car son oncle l'avait saisit par le col et l'entraînait à présent dans la maison.

« Aïe » Un cri de douleur échappa à Harry alors que le pied de son oncle s'écrasait dans ses côtes en émettant un bruit d'os brisés.

_« Ressaisi-toi, ressaisi-toi mon vieux, tu ne laissera pas ce plaisir à ce vieux pruneau » s_e dit Harry à lui-même alors que son oncle continuait à le marteler de coups de pieds puis le tirait dans l'escalier, enfin ils arrivèrent à une porte recouverte de verrous. Harry fut propulsé dans ce qui semblait être sa chambre. Son oncle referma brutalement la porte et commença à refermer intégralement les verrous dans un horrible bruit de ferraille. A l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry s'était évanoui. Celle-ci était sombre et ne possédait qu'une simple fenêtre obstruée par des barreaux, elle était petite et en grande partie occupée par de vieux jouets cassés. Sinon on pouvait voir un vieux matelas posé au ras du sol et un tout petit bureau branlant calé à l'aide de parchemins. Harry, lui, était étalé au sol juste devant la porte dans laquelle était aménagée une trappe que l'on utilise généralement pour laisser entrer et sortir les animaux.


	2. Chapter 2

« -Ron !... RON !... RONALD WEASLEY !... Ginny, ma puce, tu peux aller chercher ton frère ?!

-Pourquoi moi ?

-GINNY !

-Oui bon d'accord. »

La fillette aux cheveux roux sortit de la pièce, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard suivie d'un garçon aux mêmes cheveux flamboyants, traînant les pieds.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a m'man ? » commença le garçon.

« -Tu as reçu une lettre.

-C'est Harry ?...

-Non, je ne crois pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est Hermione…Tiens. »

Ron saisit la lettre, la déplia, et commença à lire.

« Ron

J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien. De mon côté, tout va bien, comme je te l'ai dit dans ma dernière lettre, je vais partir en Italie et c'est pour Samedi ! Je suis impatiente d'y être. Il parait que c'est super là-bas et que l'histoire de la magie y est très importante.

Sinon, je voulais te dire que je me fais du souci pour Harry, je lui ai envoyé plusieurs lettres, il n'a répondu à aucune. Les lettres par hibou me reviennent et par la poste, rien. Enfin, aucune réponse et ça m'inquiète. Comme tu le sais, ce soir, c'est son anniversaire, et je comptais lui envoyer son cadeau, mais j'ai peur que comme les lettres il ne le reçoive pas. Ron, je ne sais pas quoi faire, dis-moi ce qu'il en est de ton côté, réponds-moi rapidement s'il-te-plait, je lui enverrai son cadeau dès que le hibou sera de retour.

Amicalement, Hermione »

Ron avait haussé les sourcils au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait la lettre puis avait griffonné quelques lignes sur un bout de parchemin, avant d'envoyer le hibou qui hululait doucement dans la pièce.

« -Un problème, Ron ? Tu faisais une drôle de tête.

-C'est Harry, apparemment il ne reçoit pas non plus les lettres d'Hermione, j'ai peur que ses moldus ne le traitent pas correctement. Ce soir, c'est son anniversaire, je vais lui envoyer son cadeau.

-D'accord… mais ça m'étonnerait…On verra avec Arthur, on demandera à Dumbledore s'il peut venir au Terrier, ou au moins aller voir si tout va bien. D'accord ? Quand tu auras fini, tu viendras mettre le couvert, allez file.

-Ok. »

Il se ravisa de protester sur le fait de mettre le couvert, et sortit de la pièce, laissant sa mère finir de préparer le repas seule.

De son côté, Harry n'allait vraiment pas bien. Il était finalement parvenu à s'effondrer sur le vieux matelas, et s'était endormi. Ses côtes le faisaient atrocement souffrir, sans compter les nombreux bleus qui couvraient pratiquement l'intégralité de son corps… et pour couronner le tout, il avait un mal de tête carabiné. Et maintenant il devait être en train de cauchemarder, car il criait :

« NOOOOONNN pas CEDRIC ! CEDRIC je suis désolé. NON SIRIUS pas toi s'il-te-plaît, je le voulais pas Sirius je suis désolé SIRIUSSSSS... »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, il était en sueur et venait de refaire le cauchemard qu'il faisait maintenant presque toutes les nuits. Il voyait Cédric lui dire qu'il était incapable, qu'il aurait dû le protéger et ensuite il voyait Sirius lui dire qu'il était déçu :

« Tes parents se sont sacrifiés pour toi, même moi j'ai donné ma vie, t'aurais mieux fait de mourir à la place de James. Tu portes malheur, toutes les personnes autour de toi meurent par ta faute. »

Harry se sentait atrocement coupable et n'arrêtait pas de culpabiliser.

« NON, ENCORE CES MAUDITS HIBOUX ! J'EN AI ASSEZ PETUNIA, TU M'ENTENDS ASSEZ ! »

C'était l'oncle Vernon qui criait en bas. Harry regarda l'heure à son réveil, il était minuit. Comment avait-il pu être aussi stupide pour oublier son anniversaire ? Il aurait du se douter que Ron et Hermione allaient lui envoyer quelque chose.

« PPPOOOOOOOOOTTEEEEEERRRR »

Des pas précipités se firent entendre dans l'escalier et la porte de Harry s'ouvrit dans un fracas assourdissant pour laisser voir un Vernon de très mauvaise humeur suivi par la tante Pétunia glapissante.

« Vernon, s'il te plaît, doucement, les voisins pourraient nous entendre. »

Mais Vernon ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il attrapa Harry, le traîna par terre et se mit à le marteler de coups de pieds.

« Je t'avais prévenu que je ne voulais plus voir un seul de ces maudits oiseaux. Peut-on savoir pourquoi ils arrivent tous en masse à cette heure-ci ?

-C' C'est … Parce que c'est mon anniversaire.

-Hein quoi ? Ton anniversaire ? Non mais n'importe quoi ! »

Après avoir jugé qu'il avait assez martyrisé Harry, il sortit, le laissant recroquevillé sur lui-même.

Harry ne dormit pas le reste de la nuit, et le lendemain il dut retourner au jardin. Il en fut de même pour les deux jours qui suivirent.


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà pour la suite d'abord je tient à remercier:

- Ma soeur pour l'aide qu'elle m'apporte, c'est elle qui me conseille et qui me dit qu'en ça ne va pas. C'est donc aussi celle qui lit tout les chapitres en premier. Alors merci beaucoup.

- Ensuite merci à Lynn E.R. Aerama pour la correction des fautes, le soutien, et le fait que je ne m'arrache pas les cheveux en me servant de gros ziboux

- merci pour vos review:

Gwladys Evans: Ne t'inquiète pas ça m'a fait plaisir. Je vais faire attention de ne pas tomber dans l'habituel, j'y pensais déjà mais c'est vrai que c'est ce qui m'a donné l'inspiration pour le début.

Grispoils:Je confirme Harry n'est pas en sécurité avec moi! Et minerva arrive mais ne vas pas rester très longtemps et je suis désolé, elle ne se laissera pas aller à une vengeance.

Mo: Hihi Dumby arrive sur son cheval gris... (oups petit dérapage)

- Et merci beaucoup à Aurelie Malfoy, Touraz, Amy. Voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 3

_Trois jours plus tard, à quelques centaines de kilomètres de là._

Albus Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau, il semblait très nerveux. Fumseck, lui, était tranquille sur son perchoir et chantait une douce mélodie tout en regardant le vieux directeur d'un drôle d'œil. Sur le bureau directorial on pouvait trouver de nombreux bibelots et au milieu des parchemins et plumes, traînait une lettre qui semblait être pour le directeur le cœur de ses soucis. Finalement il sembla prendre une décision, alla à son siège pris une plume et commença à écrire.

« Molly

J'ai bien pris connaissance de votre lettre ainsi que de vos inquiétudes. Je ne comprends moi-même pas très bien pourquoi Harry ne reçoit pas ses lettres. Je vais réfléchir au problème. Les résultats des buses devraient être envoyés aujourd'hui. Si jamais il ne les reçoit pas j'enverrai une personne de confiance voir s'il va bien. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse aller au Terrier, l'endroit n'est pas assez sûr, il est plus en sécurité chez sa tante. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

Chaleureusement

Albus Dumbledore. »

Dumbledore relut sa réponse, ça lui semblait correct. Il se leva et s'approcha de Fumseck.

« Tiens Fumseck, j'ai du travail pour toi. Tu vas me porter cette lettre à Mme Weasley, au Terrier. »

Dumbledore caressa son phénix qui émit une petite note en réponse, avant de s'envoler dans un éclat orangé par la fenêtre ouverte. Dumbledore soupira puis s'approcha de la cheminée. Il saisit une poignée de poudre et la lança dans le feu qui devint aussitôt vert et passa la tête au travers.

« Bureau du professeur Mc Gonagal » annonça t-il.

«- Minerva s'il-vous-plaît pouvez-vous me retrouver dans mon bureau au plus vite ?

- J'arrive. »

Sur ce, il se retira du feu et s'écarta, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, les flammes redevinrent vertes et une grande femme maigre, l'air sévère et le chignon tiré à quatre épingles en sorti.

« -Albus, que se passe-t-il ? Rien de grave au moins ?

-Du moins, je l'espère. Du thé ?

-Oui merci.

-Bonbon citron ?

-Non merci.

-Avez-vous envoyé les notes des buses ?

-J'étais en train, il me reste les Serpentards… Enfin Albus, que se passe-t-il, vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour me demander ça !

-Dans ce cas allons au fait. Je souhaiterai que vous alliez voir si un élève se porte bien, je suis inquiet.

-Un élève ! De qui s'agit-il ?

-Harry Potter. » Dit-il d'une voix calme.

« Potter ?! » Mc Gonagal avait sursauté et s'était retourné en entendant son nom comme si elle s'attendait à le voir dans la pièce. « Mais enfin Albus, s'il lui été arrivé quelque chose vous le sauriez, vous le faite protéger 24h sur 24.

-Sans doute, mais pas si ça se passe à l'intérieur de la maison. J'ai mes raisons et mes sources de penser que quelque chose ne va pas. Si dans trois jours il n'a pas reçu ses résultats de buses, j'aimerai que alliez voir.

-Bien dans ce cas je vous préviendrai. Mais vous savez, je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu quelqu'un ne pas recevoir ses résultats. »

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

* * *

A suivre... Je pense mettre la suite assez rapidement, peut-être dans trois jours . 


	4. Chapter 4

De retour pour de nouvelles aventures... Nan bon d'accord j'arrête.

Pour tous ceux qui on trouvé que le chapitre 3 est trop court je suis tout à fait d'accord avec eux, rassurez vous, celui-là est plus long, les autre aussi, mais n'empêche pas qu'il y en aura d'autres courts.

Je reprend les cours demain, fin des vacances, snif, je replonge dans le boulot, donc les prochains chapitres devraient être plus espacés.

Merci pour vos reviews

Suite...

* * *

Chapitre 4: 

Le professeur Mc Gonagal était confortablement installée dans son fauteuil à son bureau et lisait la gazette du sorcier. Fudge avait encore fait des bêtises pour changer un peu. Elle était contente, elle avait fini d'envoyer les résultats des buses et aspics, et hier elle s'était occupée des lettres de première année. Elle pouvait enfin profiter de ses vacances. Chaque année, c'était la même chose, elle devait passer une semaine à envoyer toutes ces lettres. Soudain, elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par un bruit au carreau. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, et vit un hibou. Se levant, elle alla ouvrir et le hibou s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle détacha la lettre.

Mais c'est une de mes lettres ! pensa-t-elle. C'est l'écusson de Poudlard.

« Mr Harry Potter

4 Privet Drive

Little Whining »

Potter. Décidément, son nom revenait trop souvent. Il fallait qu'elle voit le directeur, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une lettre ne pas parvenir à son destinataire. Il semblait que encore une fois Albus ait raison. Elle se leva et parti en direction de son bureau à grand pas et sans regarder ou elle allait lorsque soudain elle rentra en collision avait quelque chose de blanc, poilu, piquant et long.

«- Minerva quelle bonne surprise !

-Professeur Dumbledore ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avez pas vu. Il faillait que je vous parle.

-Oui, à quel sujet ?

-Vous m'aviez demandé de vous tenir informé si Potter ne recevait pas ses notes. Elles me sont revenues.

-Etrange, très étrange… ça vous dérangerai d'aller voir pourquoi il ne reçoit pas ses lettres ?

-Bon d'accord, j'y vais de ce pas.

-Minerva ?

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Mc Gonagal se dépêcha de retourner dans ses appartements. Elle voulait en finir le plus vite possible avec toutes ces affaires, qu'elle puisse enfin profiter de ses vacances.

Il faisait toujours aussi chaud à Privet Drive et les Dursley étaient installés devant la télé. Lorsque l'on sonna.

« Qui ça peut bien être ? » Rugit Vernon.

Il se leva et alla ouvrir. Une vieille femme se tenait sur le palier. Elle portait un pantalon de toile trop large et une chemise pour femme.

« Bonjour, vous êtes M. Dursley je suppose ?

-Oui, que voulez-vous ?

-Je souhaiterai voir M. Potter.

-Il n'y a pas de Potter ici. »

Puis il claqua la porte.

C'en était trop pour Mc Gonagal, elle avait fait un effort en venant jusqu' ici. Elle attendit cinq minutes et réessaya pour se refaire claquer la porte au nez. Non mais quand même, elle ne pouvait pas laissé passer ça ! Ce Dursley, elle s'en rappelait, elle avait passé une journée entière à espionner sa maison quinze ans auparavant. Mis à part quelques rides et cheveux blancs, il n'avait pas changé. Elle était sûre de trouver Potter à l'intérieur. Si elle ne pouvait pas rentrer dans cette maison de jour, elle y rentrerait de nuit. Elle décida donc de revenir lorsque tout le monde dormirait. Après tout, elle n'avait pas besoin de parler à Potter et de toute façon qu'est ce qu'elle lui dirait ?

La nuit était tombée sur Privet Drive mais pas la chaleur. Lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha du n°4.

« Bon allons-y » Se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle sorti sa baguette. « Alhomora » La porte s'ouvrit, elle pénétra dans l'entrée et s'avança. Son regard s'arrêta sur le placard sous l'escalier. Elle se rappelait d'avoir envoyé une lettre à cette adresse, intriguée elle décida d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Elle s'approcha, la porte était cadenacée. « Alhomora…Lumos » Elle retint un cri de surprise, on pouvait voir dans le placard une grosse malle, une cage à hibou, un éclair de feu, un chaudron, des livres, sur une couverture on pouvait lire : « Livre de sorts et enchantements niveau 2 » sur un autre « Manuel de potion niveau 5 ». Des parchemins et des plumes traînaient un peu partout. Toutes les affaires de Potter semblaient avoir été entassées dans ce placard, même sa baguette s'y trouvait. Les Dursley semblaient avoir fini de dégoûter Minerva. Aucune famille digne de ce nom ne priverait un enfant de ses affaires de classes. Décidant de ne pas s'attarder plus, elle commença à monter les marches, les chambres devaient sûrement se trouver à l'étage. Elle arriva dans un couloir et commença à ouvrir les portes tout doucement. La première était vide, c'était sûrement une chambre d'ami, la deuxième pièce était la chambre de M et Mme Dursley, d'où d'horribles ronflements s'en échappaient. Dans la suivante, les ronflements qui s'en échappaient étaient encore plus sonores et Minerva n'avait encore jamais vu de garçon aussi gros, ça devait être leur fils. Déconcertée, elle arriva à la dernière porte, celle-ci était solidement verrouillée et cadenacée. « Alhomora » Elle pénétra dans la pièce retenant un haut-le-cœur. La pièce sentait le renfermé et le sang. C'était la plus petite des chambres et la fenêtre était clouée de façon à ce que l'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir. En entrant, elle manqua d'écraser un plateau repas. Au milieu se tenait un matelas en piteux état, une silhouette était étalée dessus. « Potter » Elle s'approcha, c'était bien lui et il semblait en mauvais état.

« Potter, Potter vous m'entendez ? Pot… »

Minerva s'interrompît net, elle venait de remarquer une tache de sang sur le matelas. Instinctivement, elle lui saisi les poignets : il s'était entaillé les veines.

« Oh non pas ça. »

Sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle prit Harry dans ses bras, pour son âge il semblait très léger. Elle sortit de la chambre, descendit les marches et s'arrêta au niveau du placard. « Levicorpus » Puis elle sortit dans la nuit, les affaires de Harry la suivant derrière elle. Elle fit trois pas et transplana. Elle réapparut dans le bureau du directeur à un endroit tenu secret où l'on pouvait transplaner.

« Albus, Albus… »

Il ne devait pas être là. Elle sortit en courant du bureau puis se précipita à l'infirmerie et déposa délicatement Harry dans un lit. Puis elle sortit un cahier et commença à écrire :

« Albus, retrouvez-moi à l'infirmerie d'urgence.

Minerva »

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore se trouvait devant la porte.

« -Minerva, ça va ? Vous avez du sang sur vos habits.

-C'est Potter…

-Harry ?

-Il est là, je l'ai ramené. » Il s'approcha du lit.

« Oh non » sans hésitation, il s'approcha de la cheminé et jeta de la poudre.

« Severus j'ai besoin de vous immédiatement à l'infirmerie. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, Severus Snape, homme des cachots et professeur redouté de Poudlard sorti de la cheminée, apparemment de très mauvaise humeur.

« -Professeur Dumbledore, vous m'avez demandé, j'espère que c'est important, j'était en pleine préparation de potions.

-Madame Pomfresh étant absente, j'aurais besoin de vos compétences en médicomage et connaissances de potion pour rétablir une personne.

-Ah bon ! Et quelle personne a besoin de mes soins si fabuleux !?

-Severus Snape » Intervient le professeur Mc Gonagal. Ce dernier laissa échapper un rictus et pour la première fois sembla la remarquer.

« -Oh Minerva bonsoir. » Il donna un regard circulaire à pièce, s'arrêta quelques secondes sur la silhouette inanimé puis les reposa sur Minerva, tout en laissant échapper un sourire sarcastique.

« -Votre chemise vous va à merveille.

-Severus » reprit Dumbledore avant qu'il n'ait le temps de continuer.

« -Minerva, si vous alliez vous changer et vous reposer, vous devez être fatiguée. Severus va s'occuper du garçon.

-Si vous lui faites du mal, vous aurez à faire à moi ! » lança Mc Gonagal à Snape et sans plus attendre, elle sortit de l'infirmerie.

La remarque ne sembla pas le marquer le moins du monde, au contraire, son sourire s'élargi un peu plus.

« Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne ferez rien à votre petit lion. »

Il retourna la tête vers la silhouette et s'approcha du lit, pendant une fraction de seconde, on aurait pu voir passer une expression de surprise mêlée à de la crainte sur son visage mais il reforma son masque aussitôt.

* * *

A suivre. J'espère que ça vous à plus. Laissez des reviews, svp, c'est pour me motiver. La suite je ne sais pas quand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Il faut vraiment que je m'excuse pour le retard, mais bon la reprise a était dure et les profs s'acharnent sur nous. (Faut bien que je me trouve une excuse, c'est fait pour ça.)

Avant que vous protestiez, je sais le chapitre est très court (vous serez prévenu) mais j'essayerai de mettre la suite la semaine prochaine, elle sera plus longue (la suite). Bref c'est du charabia ce que je dis. Je passe au réponse des reviews, qui m'on fait très plaisir, 12 c'est un petit record. Surtout continuez comme ça.

Touraz : Bah il est tellement en mauvais état qu'il peu bien attendre 2 minutes ! Je suis sadique et méchante, oui je sais.

Adenoide : Cher Severus… Beh que dire… rien

Grispoils : Severus infirmier, mouai j'aime bien, surtout quand il s'agit de s'occuper d'Harry!

Lilou : Je comprends que t'adore Snape parce que moi c'est la même chose ! Vive les sarcasmes et le sang froid (de Snape). Mici beaucoup

Disguard : Qu'un chose à dire tu as remarqué comme sûrement d'autre aussi, j'avoue je ne suis pas très doué en orthographe, mais j'ai fait des progrès !

La fleime de répondre à tout le monde (faut pas le prendre mal) donc merci beaucoup à mo, Gwladys Evans, harryginny, eliza, Aurelie Malefoy, nepheria. Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent !

La suite…

* * *

Chapitre 5

« -Alors ? »

Snape s'était penché, il avait sorti sa baguette puis avait saisi le poignet de Harry d'où un faible filet de sang s'échappait encore. Il avait décrit un cercle autour de la blessure tout en murmurant une suite de paroles et la blessure s'était cicatrisée. Puis il avait répété l'opération sur l'autre poignet. Il avait ensuite passé sa baguette de haut en bas en murmurant une suite de formules, puis il s'était redressé.

« -Alors ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse toute la liste ?

-…

-Alors voyons : plusieurs côtes cassées, cheville foulée, nombreux hématomes et coupures, début de choc hypovolémique (1), de toute évidence il a tenté de mettre fin à sa vie, chute de la tension artérielle et poux filant, simple résultat du choc. Ah j'allais oublier, il souffre de déshydratation et de sous-nutrition sévère. (2)

-…

-Personnellement, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu de personne en si mauvais état. »

La lueur des yeux du directeur avait disparu, il paraissait soudainement plus vieux.

« -Sûrement, j'espère ne pas me tromper en pensant que je peux compter sur vous pour le remettre sur pied.

-Malheureusement, il semblerait que vous ayez encore une fois raison. Seulement je ne peux rien faire pour la malnutrition et la déshydration. Je ne peux agir que sur les blessures. Il faudra attendre qu'il se réveille, ce qui pourrait prendre plusieurs jours.

-Bien, dans ce cas je ne pense pas être de grande utilité alors je vais y aller, j'ai du travail. Tenez-moi au courant, évitez de quitter l'infirmerie, il faudra veiller sur lui. » Puis il sortit.

Severus Snape soupira tout en regardant le Garçon-Qui-Etait-Né-Pour-Lui-Pourrir-La-Vie. Il s'approcha de l'armoire de l'infirmerie et l'ouvrit. Elle était aussi blanche que le reste de l'infirmerie, ce qui avait le don d'exaspérer Snape. Il ne pouvait pas supporter le blanc, ça le rendait malade.

L'armoire contenait au moins une douzaine de rangées sur lesquelles était alignées une vingtaine de potions, toutes de couleurs différentes, mais il n'y avait aucune étiquette indiquant un nom ; ce qui ne sembla pas déconcerter Snape. Après tout, il n'était pas maître des potions pour rien. Il les parcourut du coin de l'œil, puis sans hésitation il en saisit cinq et les posa sur une table à côté du lit de Harry. Il fallait qu'il fasse vite, sinon le Garçon-Qui-avait-Survécu ne survivrait pas longtemps. Il saisit une potion de couleur rouge pâle, en fît couler dans un tube puis y ajouta une goutte du sang de Potter. Aussitôt, la potion changea de couleur, virant à un rouge un peu plus foncé et il la fit couler dans la gorge du garçon. Ca devrait lui permettre d'augmenter sa quantité de sang. Il lui fit ensuite avaler une potion de couleur marron qui devrait lui arranger sa cheville et ses côtes. Il s'empara ensuite d'une potion qui ressemblait plus à une crème d'un vert kaki et commença à en appliquer sur toutes les coupures d'Harry, après lui avoir enlevé sa chemise. (3) Il prit ensuite une autre crème cette fois jaune et l'étala sur les bleus et hématomes. Cela faisait près de trois quarts d'heure qu'il s'occupait du garçon, lorsqu'il s'effondra enfin sur une chaise. Il était maintenant de très mauvaise humeur et maudissait Potter, Saint Potter qui lui rappelait sans arrêt son passé, celui qu'il s'était empressé d'enterrer et d'oublier et puis ce directeur, il ne pouvait pas lui résister. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait quelque chose, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lui dire non. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ? Il allait sans doute devoir passer une semaine dans cette infirmerie, le temps que Potter se réveille, une semaine avec cette odeur, il la détestait et ce blanc... Il évitait le plus souvent de s'y rendre. Il décida donc d'aller chercher de quoi s'occuper, il pouvait bien laisser le gamin cinq minutes seul. Il sortit donc et revint dix minutes plus tard avec de nombreux livres et matériels de potions. Au moins, l'odeur des potions couvrirait celui du désinfectant.

* * *

(1)choc hypovolémique : perte abondante de sang entraînant une chute de la tension artérielle et un pouls filant. (logique) 

(2)Naaan pitié je sais déjà ce que vous allé dire, pauvre Harry, oui je sais, il est un peu à moitié mort bah c'est pas grave il s'en remettra ! Et puis je trouve que c'est mieux comme ça. Enfin vous pouvez toujours protester.

(3)Eh Eh je vois bien Snape retirer la chemise d'Harry. Pas vous ? Oh mon dieu non. J'aurai du dire le pantalon aussi après tout les coupures c'est sur tout le corps qu'il l'es a ! Bon bon j'arrête.

Nan pitié je sais c'est trop court m'en voyait désolé ! Je pense pouvoir poster la suite la semaine prochaine, mais ce n'est vraiment pas sûr

A la prochaine, et surtout n'oubliez pas, même un petit commentaire fait plaisir et motive pour écrire la suite.

NB : Vous avez sans doute remarqué je ne suis pas très doué en orthographe donc j'essayerai d'éliminer les fautes et erreur de frappes des chapitres précédents et des prochains le plus rapidement possible (quand j'aurai vraiment le temps).

Voila j'ai terminé, la suite sera plus longue.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonjour, me revoilà pour le chapitre 6 qu'on pourrait appeler "le réveil", donc comme vous l'avez sûrement deviné, Harry va se réveiller, et en meilleur état, je suis désolé, je sais que je ne suis pas gentille avec lui!

D'abord je remercie tout ceux qui m'on laissé une review, touraz, titmo, grispoils, aurelie malfoy, lilyp, morganne-bzh, et amélie, dis-moi juste combien de fois par jour tu me le dit par jour que je suis folle?!

Bon je n'ai pas trop le temps, donc je fais rapide, voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 

Albus Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, sa tête reposant dans ses mains. Il réfléchissait, tant de choses s'étaient passées ses derniers temps. Il se sentait vieux, lasse et coupable. Toutes ces souffrances qu'il avait impliquées à ce garçon durant toutes ces années, il avait été aveugle. Lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez » Severus Snape entra dans la pièce. Il croisa le regard de Dumbledore, et soudain, il lui sembla qu'il était plus vieux. Le continuellement scintillement dans ses yeux avait disparu remarqua-t-il.

« -Albus vous m'avez demandé ? »

-Oui Severus assied-toi. Sorbet citron ? » Snape grimaça, décidément, il ne s'abituerait jamais à ce qu'on le tutoie et il en avait marre de ce vieux fou et de ses bonbons citron par-ci et sorbet citron par-là.

« -Non merci » Répondit-il, ce qui n'empêcha pas Dumbledore de lui en donner un.

« -Comment va Harry ?

-Oh beaucoup mieux, il ne ressemble plus à un bout de viande mais à un cadavre. C'est une nette amélioration dans son état. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant à se réveiller.

-Bien et comment vas-tu ?

-Moi ?! A part un manque de sommeil, bien.

-Et as-tu eu des nouvelles de Voldemort ?

-Rien depuis l'attaque au ministère. C'est bizarre, mais je pense qu'il doit chercher à se faire des partisans, depuis qu'une majorité a été envoyée à Askaban.

-Sûrement, mais maintenant, Harry n'est plus en sécurité hors de Poudlard ou de la maison de sa tante. Voldemort ne doit pas savoir où il se trouve.

-En effet, si jamais il venait à me questionner, je dirai qu'il est toujours chez sa tante.

-Oui, très bien, bon, je n'ai plus de raison de te retenir. Tu peux retourner veiller sur Harry. Surtout soit prudent Severus »

_Et ganagnagna et gnagnagna._ _Ce_ _viel homme devient vraiment gâteux_ ce dit Snape pour lui-même tout en quittant la pièce avec un grand soulagement, il ne lui avait pas demandé de faire quelque chose.

* * *

Blanc, il n'y avait rien, juste ce blanc, beaucoup trop blanc, rien d'autre. Serait-il au paradis. Bruit de tintements et puis, _une_ voix : « Restez couché Potter ne bougez pas. » 

Non _cette_ voix, il la connaissait, toujours aussi froide. Potter ? Qui était-ce ? Ça lui disait quelque chose. Et puis lorsqu'il voulu se redresser, la douleur. Il avait mal dans tous ses membres. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il été trop faible. « J'ai dit restez couché Potter. » Soudain, tout lui revint dans un flash : le train, les Dursley, les corvées, la porte, la chambre.

« _Professeur ? »_Sa bouche bougea, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il avait soif, très soif. Et puis, comme une communication de pensée, un verre fut porté à ses lèvres et on le fit boire. Puis les mêmes mains lui mirent ses lunettes. Enfin, il le vit, grand habillé en noir, cheveux noir tombans. Il faisait en quelque sorte déplacé dans ce décor.

« -Oh NOON » Dans un mouvement, il rabattit le drap sur sa tête. Il devait faire un cauchemard, pas lui.

-Eloquant comme à votre habitude Potter. Vous ne changerez jamais ! Tenez buvez ça, c'est pour la douleur. » Dit-il lui tendant une potion bleu pâle.

Il saisit la fiole et la vida d'un trait, trop content de pouvoir se débarrasser de la douleur. Ce qui eu pour effet de laisser échapper un rictus à Snape. Et enfin, petit à petit, la douleur diminua jusqu'à disparaître.

« -Après ça j'espère que vous allez mieux !

-Professeur, comment ça se fait que je sois ici ? Et depuis quand ?

-Oh mais je pensais que c'était évident, pour je ne sais trop quelle raison, le professeur Dumbledore a jugé nécessaire d'aller vous chercher. Et pour la deuxième question, ça doit faire une semaine que vous vous trouvez dans cet endroit Ô si magnifique qu'il puisse être.

-Qui…

-HAARYYY heureux de voir que tu t'es réveillé. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Pas trop mal, merci. » Dumbledore se tenait dans une longue robe violette à côté du lit d'Harry, lui souriant gentiment, ses yeux ayant retrouvé une lueur espiègle. Harry tenta de se redresser mais ne parvient qu'à s'arracher un cri de douleur.

« -Potter, pour la troisième fois, vous ne devez pas bouger, vos côtes sont fragiles même si elles sont de nouveaux entières. Et vos muscles sont beaucoup trop faibles. »

Soudain, on entendit des cris venant du couloir. Les trois personnes présententes dans l'infirmerie tournèrent leur tête vers la porte, juste à temps pour voir entrer Peeves chantant à tue tête, tout en lisant les paroles sur un parchemin.

« Harry le Rikiki

Et Dumby son Ami

N'ont qu'une Envie

Oh Oui

C'est vous pourrir la vie. »

Dumbledore ne semblait pas gêné par cette intervention et rigolait. Tant qu'à Snape, un rictus lui était venu.

« Oh mais quelle imagination »

Peeves laissa tomber ses yeux sur Snape puis aperçut le directeur. Laissant tomber le parchemin sur la tête de Dumbledore, il poussa un cri et s'enfuit en émettant d'horribles caquètements. Dumbledore ramassa le parchemin, le regarda brièvement et laissa s'étaler un large sourire sur son visage.

« -Très distrayant, et qu'elle imagination en effet, qu'en penses-tu Harry ? » Dit il en se tournant vers lui, son sourire toujours accroché au lèvres. Harry fut pris de cours ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de la part du directeur.

« -Euh…

-Bon beh je vous laisse » Dit Snape, n'ayant pas envie de rester plus longtemps en présence des deux autres, il commença à se diriger vers la sortie. Mais…

« -Severus vous ne voulez pas le récupérer ? » Lui demanda-t-il tout en lui tendant le parchemin. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du concerné, qui lui arracha pratiquement et furieusement le papier des mains pour le fourrer brusquement dans sa robe de sorcier et sorti à grand pas de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes noires.

Harry lança un regard interrogateur au directeur.

« -Oh je crois que son écriture l'a trahi.

-Je ne comprends pas, ce n'est qu'en même pas lui qui a…

-Tu sais Harry, toutes les personnes gardent au fond d'elle-même un caractère enfantin. En fait Severus n'est qu'un grand enfant mais il ne le laisse pas paraître. Bien Harry maintenant si nous parlions de choses plus sérieuse. Je suis désolé mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses aller au terrier pour la fin des vacances.

-Mais

-Harry, ta protection est beaucoup plus importante, au Terrier, tu ne serais pas en sécurité, il faudrait déployer de nombreux sortilèges de protection qui serait trop compliqués à tenir en place. Poudlard, excuse-moi si je me répète, est peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr. Bien sur, le sang de ta tante t'assure une grande protection mais je ne pense pas que tu veuille y retourner.

-Non en effet.

-Donc tu comprendras que pour les deux petites semaines qui restent il est préférable que tu restes ici.

-Oui Professeur mais…

-Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, la bibliothèque est ouverte pendant les vacances. Si tu veux tu pourras t'entraîner au quiditch. Tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux. Sauf bien entendu de sortir de Poudlard et d'aller dans la forêt interdite. Je te laisse tranquille et tu ne fais pas de bêtise Harry, tu sais de quoi je parle, je ne pense pas que tu aie envie d'en parler, je ne te poserai pas de question.

-Merci monsieur

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier tu sais. Bon je vais te laisser te reposer, tu en as grand besoin. A plus tard Harry.

* * *

Voilà, finit pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ça vous a plus, surtout laissez des reviews, sans ça, ma motivation risque de tomber à zéro! 

Bon allez, moi je retourne travailler, à plus.


	7. Chapter 7

Coucou, me revoilà. Pour les infos, j'ai décidé d'espacer plus les chapitres, sous risque de me retrouver à sec. Pour plusieurs raisons, j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, et mon imagination me fait défaut. Autant dire que la rédaction est passée à la vitesse inférieur! Mais pas d'inquiétude, je continue à écrire et j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avance.

Je remercie tous ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews et amélimélo qui m'a corrigé.

Bon je crois que c'est tout... A si (allé je me fais un peu de pub!) J'ai posté, il y a un petit bout de temps maintenant, un one shot, c'est sur les jumeaux Weasley et c'est un spoilers tome 7. Si ça vous intéresse allé jeter un coups d'oeil.(il faut juste que je précise, il est possible qu'il reste des fautes, la correction n'est pas terminé)

Sur ce bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7: 

Deux jours plus tard, alors que le soleil se couchait paresseusement au travers des fenêtres de l'infirmerie, Harry fut réveillé par des bruits de voix, mais il continua de faire semblant de dormir, il été passé maître en cette matièreces derniers jours pour rester le moins longtemps en la compagnie de Snape.

« -Severus ? Dit une voie surprise. Que faites vous ici ?

- Pompom, heureux de vous revoir, vous rentrez de vacances ?

-Oui en effet, mais puis-je savoir ce que vous faites dans la pièce que vous évitez le plus du château ?

-Oh mais ce n'est pas moi qui es choisit d'être ici. Comment dirais-je ? Nous avons quelques problèmes avec Potter. Les yeux de Pomfresh tombèrent sur le lit dans lequel Harry était allongé.

-Potter mais que fait-il ici ?

-Doucement, je vais vous expliquer mais pas ici. » Ils sortirent de la pièce et dix minutes plus tard Mme Pomfresh revint seule, au moins, il était débarrassé de Snape. Finalement il ouvrit les yeux pour voir s'approcher de lui Pomfresh.

« -Potter comment vous sentez vous ?

-Très bien madame, je peux sortir ? Tenta-t-il.

-Pas question, d'après ce que l'on ma dit, vous êtes encore fiévreux. Vous ne sortirez pas avant demain sitout va bien.

* * *

Harry s'habilla et sorti de l'infirmerie, ça faisait deux jours que Pomfresh était rentrée, et il été pressé de se retrouver à l'air libre. Il pressa le pas mais ce fut pour tomber nez à nez avec Snape en train de comploter avec Peeves. Snape lui lança un regard noir et parti à grandes enjambées dans le couloir. Harry haussa les épaules et parti dans la direction opposée. 

« - Potty où vas-tu comme ça, attend-moi. »

Il se retourna pour voir Peeves qui le poursuivait et accéléra l'allure.

« - Potty »

Harry se senti se glacer de l'intérieur alors que Peeves lui passait au travers pour ce poster juste devant lui.

« - Alors comment vont tes moldus ?!

-Dégage Peeves

- Hé poli Potty quand tu me parle. » Il se mit à lui tourner autour en poussant d'horribles caquètements.

-Je te parle de la façon qui me paraît la meilleure. Harry tourna à gauche dans le couloir

-Tu ferais mieux de faire attention avec moi Potty le Rickiki.

-Ferme-la. »

Harry regretta immédiatement ce qu'il venait de dire lorsqu'il vit Peeves foncer sur les armures du couloir, les faisant tomber à la chaîne comme des dominos express dans un vacarme assourdissant qui se répercuta dans tout le château. Harry se mit à courir, de façon à s'éloigner le plus possible du couloir et de Peeves avant que quelqu'un n'arrive, il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsqu'il était presque sorti du château. C'est à ce moment que Peeves surgit devant lui en traversant le mur et recommença à tourner autourd'Harry dans un horrible courant d'air glacé.

« -Et où cours-tu comme ça Potty ?

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

- S'il te plaît on dit quand on est poli. »

Harry ne fit pas attention à sa dernière remarque et sorti dans le parc, l'air était chaud et le soleil brillait. Il sourit et respira une bouffée d'air frai. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux profitant de la tranquillité, du calme, il se trouvait enfin seul. Débarrassé de Peeves qui ne sortait jamais, de Snape, des Dursley. Il pensa à Hermione qui devait sûrement se trouver en vacances dans un pays étranger avec sa famille, puis il pensa à Ron il n'était pas trop déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller au terrier. Il n'était pas très sûr de vouloir voir Ron, depuis que son parrain était mort il avait seulement envie de se trouver seul. Il laissa une larme couler sur sa joue en pensant à Sirius, il lui manquait terriblement. Aucune consolation de Ron, d'Hermione ou de qui que ce soit d'autre n'avait réussi à lui rendre le sourire. En fait c'était pire, ça ne faisait que renforcer sa culpabilité et son souvenir. Son parrain avait disparu, sa seule famille, la seule personne qui s'était toujours inquiétée pour lui. Mais ils ne comprenaient pas ils ne comprendraient jamais. Il avait perdu l'être qui lui était le plus cher après ses parents, il était à présent seul. Les larmes déferlaient maintenant sur son visage mais il n'essaya pas de les retenir. Il resta là sans bouger, les yeux fermés, il revoyait le visage souriant de Sirius. Il revoyait Sirius lui demandant d'aller vivre avec lui, Sirius sous sa forme d'animagus sur le quai de la gare. Son sourire, son rire, toute une file d**'**images se pressait. Et puis sans le vouloir, Sirius tombant à travers le voile, sa dernière expression. Cette image ne le quitterait décidément jamais. Il ne passait pas un jour, pas une nuit sans qu'elle ne revienne. Il aurait dût mourir à sa place, il ne servait à rien, il portait malheur. Pourquoi ne l'avait-on donc pas laissé mourir comme il le voulait ? Pourquoi tenait-on tant à ce qu'il vive ?

Soudain interrompant ses pensées, il reçut une lettre sur la tête, ouvrant les yeux, il vit une plume orangée et le phénix de Dumbledore s'en allant au loin. Il s'essuya les yeux et prit la lettre, qu'est ce que Dumbledore lui voulait encore, il ne le laisserait donc jamais tranquille ?

« Harry

J'ai apprisque tu venais de sortir de l'infirmerie. Je t'ai aménagé tes appartements pour la fin des vacances, ils se trouvent à côté de ceux du professeur Mc Gonagal, si tu as besoin d'aide ou un problème, n'hésite pas à lui demander. Ils se trouvent dans le couloir de métamorphose, 5ème porte sur la droite. Le mot de passe est Vifgrif ; Nous prenons les repas dans la grande salle, toujours à la même heure. Je te vois ce soir.

Albus Dumbledore »

Tien il avait presque oublié ce détail. Il décida de se remuer un peu et d'aller voir sa chambre. Rentrant au château il monta jusqu'à l'étage de métamorphose et trouva facilement la porte de sa chambre. Celle-ci était en bois, un serpent y été gravé. Tien comme par hasard, c'est bien Dumbledore ça. Il donna le mot de passe en fourchelangue remarqua t-il, au moins il n'y aurait peut-être que lui à pouvoir l'ouvrir. Le serpent bougea et actionna la poignée ouvrant ainsi la porte. Il pénétra à l'intérieur pour son grand soulagement, la pièce n'était pas verte serpentard avec Dumbledore on ne sait jamais, on peut s'attendre à tout. Fort heureusement elle était rouge sombre, très accueillante. Il y avait un lit à baldaquin sa valise était posée aux pieds et un bureau. La pièce était lumineuse dûe à la grande fenêtre qui donnait vue sur le parc. Une porte menait à la salle de bain avec une douche un évier un miroir et les toilettes. Tout cela lui convenait très bien, comparé aux Dursley c'était du luxe, grand lumineux propre. Il s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormi presque aussitôt.

* * *

Et voila, à suivre, surtout laisser vos commentaires, dîtes ce que vous en pensé. La suite, je pense dans deux semaines 


	8. Chapter 8

BONJOURS! Vous savez quoi?, j'ai une exelente nouvelle! C'est les vacances! Ouai! Donc, pour tous ceux qui sont en vacances, bonnes vacances!

Pour fêter les vacances, hop un p'tit chapitre! (j'ai déjà écrit 4 fois le mot vacances! 5fois! Si c'est pas une répétition!) Je vais peut-être même prendre le temps de répondre aux reviews, qui comme d'habitude, m'on fait très plaisir!

Aurelie Malfoy: merci pour ta reviews, voila le suite

Touraz: Peeves, il peut être vraiment méchant quand il le veut, donc je m'en sers! Ça met de l'action !

Titmo : Peeves peeves… le ptit harry n'a pas fini de soufrir ! Tant qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, surtout quand c'est ma main au bout de la plume ! Voila la suite

Grispoils : Haha… mystère… Nan en fait mon idée, (quand on voit Snape et Peeves entrain de comploter) était que Snape demande à Peeves d'embêter le plus possible Harry, sadique, oui je sais ! Sinon, pour la porte, je n'y avais pas trop réfléchi, c'est un peu comme ça, on l'interprète comme on veut !

Adenoide : Tant que Harry ne sera pas mort, Harry sera apte à souffrir (faut quand même que je fasse attention à ce que je dis, sinon on va me fuir !!)

Gwladys Evans : Merci, et ne t'inquiète pas, mieux vaut tard que jamais, on dit. Tes commentaires me font toujours très plaisir. Sinon pour Peeves et Snape, ils s'allient tous deux contre Dumbledore et Harry, mouais c'était mon idée, ou surtout Snape qui se sert de Peeves !

Encore meci à ce que qui me laisse des comentaires régulièrement ou occasionnellement, voila le suite!

* * *

Chapitre 6 : 

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin le soleil était déjà haut, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas autant dormi et maintenant il était en retard pour le petit déjeuner.

Dans la grande salle, le professeur Mc Gonagal, Dumbledore, Snape et Mme Pomfresh finissaient de prendre le leur.

« - Vous n'avez pas revu Potter ? » Lâcha Mc Gonagal.

Potter le grand sujet de conversation du matin pensa Snape, ce gamin n'était pas venu au dîner hier au soir et ce matin on ne l'avait pas vu. En fait on ne l'avais pas vu depuis qu'il avait quitté l'infirmerie. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne, moins il le voyait, mieux il se portait. Mais les autres ne semblaient pas partager son avis. Soudain, des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir, et un Potter essoufflé, les cheveux encore plus en bataille, si c'était possible se précipita dans la grande salle.

« - Excusez-moi. » Parvint-il à glisser.

« - Harry on commençait à se faire du souci, on ne t'a pas vu depuis hier.

- Potter, n'avais-je pas dit ainsi que Mme Pomfresh trois repas par jour ?! A peine sorti de l'infirmerie que vous en sautez un. A moins que votre cerveau aussi infime qu'il soit n'est pas encore appris à compter jusqu'à trois !

- J'ai dit excusez-moi professeur. Lui répondit-il en appuyant sur le Professeur. Je m'étais endormi.

- Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton Potter.

- Allons Severus du calme intervint Dumbledore. Harry je suis sûr que tu serais content d'avoir tes résultats des buses puisque tu ne les as pas encore eu.

- Oui monsieur.

- Tiens les voilà.

- Merci monsieur »

Harry prit l'enveloppe que Dumbledore lui tendait et fut pris d'un mouvement de panique, c'est maintenant qu'il allait savoir si il pourrait envisager d'être auror

* * *

Epreuve des BUSES (Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Elémentaire) 

Candidat : Harry James Potter

As obtenu :

-Défense contre les forces du mal : O

-Métamorphose : E

-Sortilèges : O

-Potions : E

-Botaniques : E

-Soins aux créatures magiques : A

-Astronomie : A

-Divination : P

-Histoire de la magie : D

Le candidat est reçu si il obtient :

-O Optimal

-E Effort exeptionel

-A Acceptable

Le candidat est recalé si il obtient :

-P Piètre

-D Désolant

-T Troll

* * *

Harry sourit, il avait obtenu deux O et même un E en potions. Mais ça ne faisait pas assez, son sourire se transforma aussitôt, Snape n'accepterai jamais de le prendre en classe d'Aspic et il pouvait ainsi dire adieu à sa carrière d'auror. 

« -Harry serais-tu déçu ?

- Je n'ai reçu qu'un E en potions, je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer et donc pas pouvoir faire auror. »

Dumbledore et Mc Gonagal échangèrent un regard tant qu'à Snape, un rictus lui était venu et il semblait ravi.

« - Touchant Potter, non vraiment de ma part je ne suis pas déçu, je n'aurai plus à supporter votre présence.

- Vous êtes répugnant Professeur. »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, n'entendant pas la dernière réplique de Snape. Non vraiment il allait lui payer sa remarque, il avait un plan. Ce jour-là il le passa à la bibliothèque caché derrière une pile de livres, il n'en sorti que pour aller aux toilettes. Et lorsque le soleil commença à se coucher, il se dirigea enfin vers sa chambre, un grand sourire accroché aux lèvres. Demain Snape lui payerai ses remarques.

* * *

A suivre... 

Ooouuuiii, je sais trop court, mais comme je suis en vacances, que c'est bientôt noël je ferais un cadeau, je mettrais le prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, voilà! Entre noël et le premier janvier. En attendant, Joyeux Noël à tous et à toute...!!

(Bien, c'est bien, une bonne action)


	9. Chapter 9

Hop la, me revoici ! Bon vous avez presque tous été unanimes, Snape n'est pas gentil, méchant Severus pas bien… Donc Harry va prendre sa vengeance. Voici dans ce chapitre de l'action, de l'humour… (j'en fais un peu trop là !)

Enfin bref, je dis merci à tous pour vos reviews, aujourd'hui je fais cour ! Donc bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9:

Harry fut réveillé le lendemain matin par le son d'un vieux réveil qui avait largement fait sa vie. Il se dépêcha de prendre sa douche, de s'habiller et de descendre dans la grande salle ; impatient de mettre son plan à exécution. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà présents et ce fut comme par hasard Snape qui le remarqua en premier et ne put s'empêcher d'être désagréable.

« Tiens, le retour du survivant ! Potter combien de fois faut-il vous le répéter, trois, un, deux, trois repas par jour et pas un auquel vous n'avez même pas touché. A moins que vous teniez à vous retrouver à l'infirmerie. »

Snape n'était décidément pas de bonne humeur ce matin, il pensait pouvoir se défouler sur Potter mais celui-ci était à l'heure et pire encore, il n'arrivait même pas à l'énerver, en temps normal il aurait déjà éclaté en colère.

« - Harry, viens assieds-toi. Harry prit la seule chaise qu'il lui restait, à côté de Snape et s'assit. « Jus de citrouille ? » Lui demanda gaiement Dumbledore

- Albus, ne pensez-vous pas qu'il est assez grand pour se servir seul. Je sais qu'il a de gros problèmes de comportement mais quand même.

- Allons Severus, vous faites vraiment grise mine ce matin. »

Grise mine pensa Harry pas tout à fait, noire mine si ça se dit. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas la lui rendre rose ou du moins, il pourrait peut-être lui donner un peut de couleur pour contraster avec le noir. Il allait enfin mettre son plan à exécution, pointant sa baguette sous la table en direction de Snape il murmura : « colorhaireyeshumanis » tout en décrivant un mouvement de poignet compliqué, qui semblait ne pas s'arrêter. Satisfait, il rangea sa baguette aussi discrètement que possible, saisi un croissant et commença à manger. Le sort qu'il avait lancé était passé inaperçu et dans quelques instants on pourrait voir les premiers effets. Les personnes à la table avaient repris leur conversation, le professeur Mc Gonagal et Mme Pomfresh bavardaient gaiement, Snape lançait un regard noir à Harry et Dumbledore lui le regardait avec un sourire et un pétillement dans les yeux.

Soudain Dumbledore se mit à fixer Snape tout en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire, les deux femmes avaient aussitôt levé la tête et sans retenue avaient éclaté de rire. Harry lui prenait bien soin de mastiquer jusqu'au bout son morceau de croissant en essayant de faire comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué. Les cheveux de Snape habituellement noirs s'étaient décolorés petit à petit en passant par toutes les teintes de bleus possibles pour se fixer à un bleu fluo. Ces yeux, s'étaient mis à tourner à toute vitesse dans leurs orbites en prenant une teinte rose pâle. Finalement, tout sembla se fixer, ses cheveux se dressèrent brusquement sur sa tête et ses yeux prirent une couleur rose fluo puis vert et les cheveux maintenant orange se coiffèrent en palmier sur le haut de la tête. A intervalles réguliers ses yeux changeaient de couleur, oranges, jaunes fluos, rouges, bleus, verts et ses cheveux changeaient à la fois de couleur et de coupe, cheveux jaunes deux petites couettes, vert plein de petites tresses, rose un chignon, gris cheveux en pétard cramé.

Snape se rendit vite compte de ce qui se passait, furieux, il quitta la pièce à grandes enjambées et en poussant des jurons sans oublier de lancer un regard meurtrier à Harry qui était maintenant effondré sur la table. Les tableaux dans le hall se tournèrent tous vers lui dans une grande vague de chuchotements et de rires mais qui fut rapidement remplacée par de la terreur et des cris alors que Snape lançait des sorts dans tous les sens. Arrivé à la hauteur des cachots, il fut malheureusement rattrapé par des bruits de pas précipités.

« Severus, Severus Attends »

Se mettant pratiquement à courir, il ne put continuer à ignorer la voix plus longtemps, lorsque celle-ci le rattrapa, il exécuta un de ses magnifiques demi-tours dont lui seul avait le secret, faisant-volte face à Dumbledore et manquant de le faire tomber par surprise

«- Monsieur le directeur dit-il d'une voix douce heureuse Je ne suis pas sure d'être en état d'écouter vos bavardages inutiles et incessants.

- Severus enfin calmez-vous, nous avons absolument besoin de votre aide.

- De mon aide ! Le coupa Snape Et bien vous vous en passerez pour une fois

- Monsieur Snape gronda Dumbledore qui n'avait à présent plus de sourire, vous m'écouterez et ferez ce que je vous dis, sinon je vous convaincrai à ma manière » Dit-il en sortant sa baguette. Snape n'eut aucune réaction et attendit « Une partie du château est en train de s'effondrer, des fantômes nous ont prévenu, nous avons besoin de nous mettre tous ensemble pour éviter que ça s'écroule, vous venez immédiatement avec moi pour aider Mme Pomfresh et Mc Gonagale qui y sont déjà. »

Furieux Snape suivi Dumbledore dans le couloir. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à l'endroit, il s'aperçut immédiatement que Dumbledore n'avait rien exagéré ; le château était en train de tomber en ruines. Les deux professeurs déjà présents tournèrent la tête vers Snape qui avait à présent les cheveux jaunes attachés en pleins de petites couettes, puis elles se regardèrent mais reportèrent leur attention à leur travail lorsqu'elles se rendirent compte que Snape les fusillait du regard. Finalement il les imita, sortant sa baguette il se mit au travail suivi par Dumbledore. Ils avaient besoin de toute leur puissance pour éviter que le mur ne s'effondre. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, on pouvait voir un résultat, le mur ne s'effondrait plus mais il fallait remettre en état la partie détruite, lorsque soudain, deux fantômes surgirent.

« - Professeur Dumbledore » Dit l'un d'eux « Nous avons remarqué un autre endroit où le mur s'effondre. »

- Bien Severus avec moi, Minerva, Pompon vous restez ici vous nous rejoindrez quand vous aurez fini, Severus dépêchons-nous »

Entraîné par les fantômes, ils se mirent à courir dans les couloirs. Arrivés à destination, ils virent que le scénario était le même.

« Severus je crains une attaque, vous êtes sûr de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles des mangemorts ?

- Non je n'ai rien eu.

- Nous allons voir s'il ne se passe pas la même chose ailleurs. » Annoncèrent les fantômes.

Mais seulement deux minutes plus tard, un petit groupe de fantômes était de retour.

« - Monsieur le directeur nous avons remarqué trois autres points dans le même état.

- Trois autres ! C'est sûr, ce n'est pas un hasard, c'est une attaque. Sir Nicolas dîtes aux elfes de maison de bloquer les issues. Vous-autres prenez un groupe d'elfes et menez-les ils devraient pouvoir s'en sortir

- Professeur Professeur… » Un autre fantôme venait d'apparaître. « La tour d'astronomie est en train de s'effondrer à la base, tout va s'écrouler.

- Je vais à la tour, Severus restez ici, quand vous aurez fini trouvez Pompon et Minerva et rejoignez-moi. »

Sur ce il partit en courant laissant Snape qui avait à présent les cheveux roses chewing-gum avec un magnifique effet carton.

Ils cavalèrent ainsi toute la journée, on pouvait voir passer les fantômes à toute allure et les magnifiques cheveux multicolores de Snape…

Le soir arriva ainsi et tous épuisés rentrèrent à leur appartement pour se reposer, mais Snape, lui ne se reposa pas du tout, il avait autre chose à faire.

* * *

Alors ça vous à plus ? … Dites-moi tout, dans un petit commentaire ou long. Des reviews, des reviews… (Bon je fatigue moi ce soir !) A dans deux semaines je pense. 


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour, je m'excuse ou pas? J'avais dit deux semaines, ça fait deux semaines et demie! Mais c'est un peu fait exprès, je vais bientôt être cour de chapitre, et j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire puisqu'il faut absolument que je bosse et que j'ai le bac blanc bientôt! (Vous n'en avez rien à faire mais ce n'est pas grave)!

Bref, voila le chapitre 10, je remercie Gwladys Evans, titmo et grispoils pour leur reviews.

* * *

Chapitre10: 

Lorsque Harry arriva au petit déjeuner le lendemain, il remarqua tout de suite que Snape était fatigué, il avait de grands cernes, et il ne leva même pas la tête pour l'accueillir à sa manière habituelle. Mais ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, c'est que Snape versa une potion dans son jus de citrouille. Moins de cinq minutes après, il se retrouva avec les cheveux poussant à toute allure, ainsi que la barbe et les poils dans un magnifique dégradé de couleurs, en moins de deux minutes, il se retrouva transformé en une boule de poils multicolore.

« - Potter vous comptez jouer au balai O'Cedar toute la journée et nettoyer le château de fond en comble »

Les cheveux de Harry qui avaient déjà largement atteint le sol continuait de pousser à une vitesse alarmante.

« - Excusez-moi professeur mais vous manquez d'imagination. »

La pièce était retombée dans l'hilarité qui l'avait frappée la veille mais s'interrompît lorsque Snape se saisit soudain l'avant bras gauche dans une grimace de douleur.

« -Je dois y aller, excusez-moi. » Marmonna t'il.

« - Surtout sois prudent Severus, je te retrouve dans mon bureau. »

Il se dépêcha de sortir dans le parc, couru pratiquement pour sortir de Poudelard avant de transplaner, il fallait qu'il se dépêche afin de ne pas être en retard et de ne pas s'attribuer la colère du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Il arriva devant une grande maison qui semblait s'élever directement au ciel. Celle-ci était sinistre, elle paraissait bancale, on pouvait se demander comment elle tenait debout. Bien que l'on fût en début de matinée en été, il faisait glacial et encore nuit ou plutôt très sombre, l'atmosphère était vraiment lugubre voir glauque.

Il réprimanda un frisson et n'eut pas le temps d'observer les lieux plus longtemps car une voix l'appelait déjà.

« - Ah SSSeveruSS mon fidèle maître de potion. Jamais en retard.

- Maître » répondit Snape tous en se mettant à genoux. Il était le seul présent et sans doute le seul appelé, ce qui n'était pas sans l'inquiéter.

- Relève-toi Ssseveruss je ssuis de bonne humeur ce matin. En fait, je voudrais juste avoir des informations. Comment va Potter ? Est-il toujours chez sa tante ? »

La question qu'il avait redoutée « Oui maître, Dumbledore veut qu'il y reste jusqu'à la fin des vacances.

« - Ce vieux fou…c'est dommage, j'avais un plan, qu'a-t-il pensé de ma petite blague d'hier ? A-t-elle marchée

-Maître il a couru toute la journée, il a réussit à contrer l'attaque. Si les fantômes n'avaient pas été là, le château serait en ruine à l'heure qu'il est.

-Je m'en doutais un peu, ce n'était qu'un essai, pour me divertir. Mais ce sera beaucoup mieux lorsque Potter et les autres seront là.

-Maître si je puis me permettre, ne sera-t-il pas plus facile d'arrêter une attaque lorsqu'il y aura du monde ? Hier il n'y avait que quelques sorciers.

-Tu as raison, peut-être faudra-t-il que je perfectionne un peu mon plan et un peu d'entraînement ne fera jamais de mal. Va Sseverus je te préviendrai quand j'aurai besoin de toi ou plutôt tu auras la surprise.

-Merci maître »

Il ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de changer d'avis, et s'en alla en transplanant

La fin des vacances se passa tranquillement, sans un autre incident notable, cependant la guerre Potter-Snape dans laquelle ces derniers s'étaient installés continua de plus belle. Les professeurs rentraient petit à petit chaque jour et profitaient pleinement du spectacle. Harry s'était maintenant perfectionné dans l'art des sortilèges dont l'on ne se servait jamais et Snape trouvait toujours un moyen de lui faire avaler une potion même si Harry se méfiait. Chaque jour il y avait de la nouveauté, c'est ainsi que l'on pu voir les habits de Snape se transformer à tour de rôle en kilt écossai, tutu de danseuse, uniforme japonais, blouse infirmière, bleu de travail… Harry lui se paya une paire de pattes de chevaux à la place de ses bras, Snape devint le lendemain tellement blanc presque transparent, que ses bras devinrent ceux d'un fantôme.

* * *

Voila, fin du chapitre, comme d'habitude, dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez. 

A plus pour le chapitre 11.


	11. Chapter 11

Bon bon, me revoila pour le chapitre 11, et oui je suis encore là, je viens de sortir la tête de l'eau! Merci à tous pour vos commentaire. Voila la suite, vous avez de la chance, ce chapitre est plus long!

* * *

Chapitre 11:

Harry n'avait pas vu passer la dernière semaine de vacances, il était tellement absorbé à trouver chaque jour de nouveaux sorts à jeter à Rogue qu'on était maintenant le 1er Septembre, le soleil était couché et les premiers élèves commençaient à arriver. Il avait jugé bon de ne pas jeter de nouveaux sorts à Snape ce matin et de cesser cet échange avec l'arrivée des élèves.

« HARYY »

Avant qu'il n'est pu voir d'où venait la voix, il faillit perdre l'équibre, devenant momentanément aveugle, alors qu'il recevait une touffe de cheveux bruns bouclés en plein dans la figure.

« Oh Harry, j'étais si inquiète.

-Hermione !

-Hey mon pote comment vas-tu ? » C'était Ron qui venait de parler, le visage resplendissant, il semblait avoir grandi d'une demi douzaine de centimètres.

« Ron, Hermione, comme je suis heureux, vous m'avez manqué, comment allez vous ?

-Non toi d'abord, on était inquiet Harry, on avait aucune nouvelle de toi, on sait juste que tu a passé la fin des vacances ici.

-Ouai c'est vrai.

-Whoua, ça pas dut être facile avec le vieux bâtard présent.

-Ron, s'exclama Hermione.

-ça non, tu la dis, mais il y avait les autres professeurs, et puis j'étais très occupé. » Il hésita un moment de lui dire à quoi il était occupé, mais il se ravisa, se rappelant sa promesse.

_Flash back :_

« Potter » Une nouvelle fois Snape l'interpellait alors qu'il marchait tranquillement dans le couloir. Il s'était alors retourné en lui faisant un grand sourire, alors que Snape ressemblait ce jour à un fantôme.

« -Oui professeur ?

- Nous avons à parler Potter, suivez moi. » Il suivit son professeur dans une salle de classe, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir. Lorsqu'il fut entré, il referma brutalement la porte avec son pied, car ses mais étaient celles d'un fantôme.

« - Vous le savez sûrement, les autres élèves arrivent dans deux jours.

- Mais bien sûr professeur, comment pourrais-je l'ignorer ?

-Laissez moi parler Potter. Bien, les élèves arrivent dans deux jours, et je pense, qu'il serait préférable pour nous deux, qu'ils ne savent rien de ce qui s'est passé cet semaine. Même pas vos deux alcolyte. Sinon, je ferai en sorte que vous vous en souveniez toute votre vie. Peut être pourrais-je me débrouillerais pour que vous soyez en retenu jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre Potter?

- Sans aucun problème professeur ! »

_Fin du flash back_

« - De toute façon Harry n'a pas du le voir beaucoup. » C'était Hermione qui parlait, elle était plus belle que jamais, et avait bronzé ce qui lui allait à merveille.

- Alors, qu'avait vous fait ces vacances ? reprit Harry

- On était au Terrier, comme d'habitude, on voulait t'inviter, mais Dumbledore n'a pas voulu, dommage, Hermione était là la dernière semaine.

- J'étais en Italie, c'est magnifique tous ce que l'on peut voir, j'ai appris plein de chose sur l'histoire de la magie. Il parait même que… »

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait plus, Ron faisait des regards désespérés à Harry, alors qu'ils s'installaient à la grande table.

« - Tiens, Potter toujours vivant, je pensais que tu étais resté chez tes moldus, de ne pas t'avoir vus dans le train » Dit une voix traînante, suivie de ricanements. Mais Harry n'y fit pas attention.

Le festin se passa rapidement, Harry était pressé de monter au dortoir, il ne supportait pas toute cette foule et tous ces plats de nourriture. Bizarrement l'arrivée des élèves l'avait rendu malade et il voulait fuir cette grande salle bruyante. Même Ron et Hermione l'énervaient déjà, d'ailleurs, ils étaient entrain de se disputer à propos d'une méchante blague que Ron aurait fait à Hermione pendant qu'ils étaient au Terrier.

« Mais Hermione pourquoi tu le prends comme ça, c'était pas méchant, c'était juste pour rigoler »

L'année promettait d'être bonne vu comme elle commençait. Son regard traîna dans la salle, il s'arrêta à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore semblait d'excellente humeur et discutait joyeusement avec Mc Gonagal. Snape, lui paraissait totalement désespéré et fixait d'un air absent le contenu de son assiette. Il croisa furtivement le regard de Malfoy, qui ne manque pas de lui adresser un regard narquois avant de lancer une nouvelle blague au Serpenterds, afin de faire rire toute son assemblée. Se perdant dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua même pas que toute la salle s'était levée pour se rendre au dortoir.

«- Ron, il faut guider les premières années !

-Ah oui c'est vrai, Harry on se retrouve au dortoir.

- Les premières années par ici s'il vous plaît, restez groupé… Gryffondore…

-Hein à oui »

Cette nuit, ses cauchemars revirent, après une semaine d'absence, et il ne dormit pratiquement pas de la nuit, il la passa à regarder le parc par la fenêtre.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, à moitié endormie, il manqua de percuter le professeur Mc Gonagal qui distribuait les emplois du temps.

« -Potter regardez donc où vous allez !

- Excusez-moi professeur

- Vous prendrez votre emploi du temps, si vous voulez toujours continuer les potions, le professeur Snape a fini par accepter de vous prendre dans son cours.

-Oui bien sûr, merci beaucoup.

- Bien alors voila votre emploi du temps

- Miss Granger, il faut que l'on voie pour vos options… »

Harry s'assit sur le banc et commença à regarder son emploi du temps. Le jeudi, il commençait à neuf heure par deux heures de métamorphose, l'après midi il avait botanique. C'est bon le jeudi ça allait ! Il regarda le lundi, trois heurs de potions. Oh joie! Rien de mieux que de commencer la semaine par trois heures enfermé dans les cachots en la présence de Snape et des serpentars L'année promettait d'être bonne.

« -. T'as vu Harry, on va avoir du temps de libre cette année, ça va être tranquille.

- Méfie toi Ron, tu vas surtout avoir besoin de ce temps pour travailler intervient Hermione.

- Mais Hermione… »

Il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux dans la grande salle, sous les exclamations ébahies des premières années. Harry en profita pour se servir à manger, imité rapidement par Ron qui dévora en moins de deux son petit déjeuné. Mais Harry lui ne toucha à peine à son assiette, trop occupé par ses pensées sombre de sa nuit.

« Un peu de silence si vous plait. Bien, vous avez tous eu vos BUSES de Métamorphose, c'est bien, mais cependant, ne vous attendaient pas à ce que cette année soit plus facile, vous devrez redoubler vos efforts pour passer les Aspics l'année prochaine. Nous allons donc commencer de suite si vous n'avez pas de question… Alors prenez vos livres à la page 43. »

Le cours se passa assez rapidement et le professeur Mc Gonagal les retint pour leur donner une dissertation sur le sujet du jour pour le prochain cours. _Oh joie, l'année commence à merveille_.

* * *

Harry était assit à la fenêtre de la tour Gryffondor, sa tête reposant contre le carreau de la fenêtre. Il pouvait voir les premières années dans le parc, profitant des derniers jours de soleil. La rentrée avait commencé depuis seulement trois jours, mais il avait déjà trois devoirs à faire, de quoi rester enfermé pour le week end. 

« -N'est ce pas Harry. L'interrompit Hermione dans ses pansées.

- Hein, euh oui…

- Tu vois Ron, même Harry est d'accord avec moi. » Euh c'était peut-être pas la bonne réponse. Oh et puis c'est pas grave, ils avaient cas continuer de se chamailler ces deux la si ça pouvait leur faire plaisir !

Finalement, sous le regard approbateur d'Hermione il sorti de quoi écrire et son manuel de métamorphose. Non c'est vrai, Hemione avait raison, si ils ne commençaient pas tous de suite, ils prendraient du retard, et ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Il entreprit donc, bien que difficilement de commencer ses devoirs, mais au bout d'une heure, il avait à peine griffonné quelques mots sur un bout de parchemin, tandis qu'Hermione était en grande rédaction frénétique !

Le week end se déroula de tel et il se retrouva vite, beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût dans…

* * *

Voilà, un nouvaux chapitre de terminé.Et hop un peu de suspens et oui, il faut bien de temps en temps! Alors à votre avis, où se retrouve t'il?! 

Bon à la prochaine.


	12. Chapter 12

Je viens de découvrir quelque chose, ça fait trois semaines que j'ai mis le chapitre précédent et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je mette le douze. Déjà le douze, ça m'étonne presque ! Sinon j'ai une bonne nouvelle, j'ai réussi à reprendre un peu d'avance et écrit deux chapitres en un peux moins de trois semaines, je m'en félicite. (Il faut bien de temps en temps !)

Je remercie Aurelie Malfoy, titmo et grispoils pour leur reviews. Vous avez deviné, Harry se retrouve en cours de potion, mais ce n'était pas dur ! Pour répondre, Titmo, ou d'autre bien sûr, si t'as des idées pour d'autre blague, je suis partante. Et pour Grispoils, si Harry deviendra comme Severus, je pense un peu au moins, puisque mon bût et quand même de les rapprocher.

Maintenant je vous laisse découvrir le magistrale cour de potions ! (Vas-y Severus !)

* * *

AA 

CHAPITRE 12:

AA

« POTTER » Harry sursauta à l'appel de son nom, interrompu dans sa méditation. « Si vous pouviez vous donner la peine d'être un temps soit peu attentif au cours, peut-être pourrais-je continuer. Donc, comme je le disais, la moitié d'entre vous ne devrait pas se trouver ici, puisque je ne prends que les élèves ayant eu un optimal, et pour la plupart, on peut se demander où ils l'on trouvé, si ce n'est pas dans un chapeaux surprise. Bien sûr, d'autre n'on pas jugé nécessaire de requérir cette condition pour continuer les potions, et on pensé que la célébrité suffirai, comme ils n'étaient pas assez différents des autres, ils ont besoin de se faire remarquer un peu plus. » Des ricanements provenant de la table des serpentards furent perceptible, mais Snape n'en tint pas compte.

« - Si tu crois que j'ai voulu être célèbre. Marmonna Harry entre ses dents.

- Potter, dix point en moins pour Gryffondor, pour insolence. »

Un violent coup de pied de la part d'Hermione le dissuada de répliquer, alors que les Serpentards s'en donnait à cœur joie. Snape continua sa tirade et Harry retourna dans sa méditation. Il était tellement absorbé par ses pensées, qui ne remarqua pas que toute la classe c'était levé pour aller chercher les ingrédients nécessaire à la potion et s'affairait déjà autour de leur chaudron.

« Potter » Harry manqua de tomber de sa chaise par surprise. « Personne ne vous a obligé à venir ici. Maintenant que vous êtes là, vous avez intérêt à faire vos preuves, et je ne pense pas que se soit en restant inerte sur votre chaise que vous allez y arriver. Peut-être qu'une retenue pourra vous y faire réfléchir, ce soir, 19h dans mon bureau, et maintenant bougez-vous Potter ! »

Harry bouillonnait de rage contre Snape, la semaine avait à peine commencée, qui se récoltait déjà une retenue, d'un autre côté, il s'en voulait de s'être à moitié endormie. Mais il était épuisé, ça faisait près de trois nuits de suite qu'il ne dormait pratiquement plus. Ces cauchemars revenant sans cesse. Finalement il regarda les ingrédients nécessaires à la potion au tableau et alla les chercher. Lorsqu'il revint à son chaudron, Hermione en était à la troisième étape, il s'activa donc et commença à couper ses racines de gingembres.

AA

Ça faisait une heure et demie qu'ils préparaient leur potion et la salle était remplie de fumée. Snape s'était mis à circuler à travers les rangs, s'arrêtant de temps en temps pour faire des remarques, complimentant les Serpantards, rabaissant les Gryffondors. Il se dirigea vers son bureau et donna un regard circulaire à la pièce et son regard s'arrêta sur Potter. Le garçon était vraiment en retard par rapport aux autres. Il remarqua qu'il venait juste de mettre le foie de grenouille et qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre l'… hein quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il tient ? Les pattes d'araignées ! Il faut intervenir là !

« POTTER » S'exclama Snape, ce qui eu pour effet de faire sursauter le garçon qui posa précipitamment les pattes d'araignées qu'il tenait dans la main sur la table.

« L'œil de lézard avant les pattes d'araignées. A moins que vous ne teniez à nous faire sauter ! C'est marqué en gros au tableau ! Vous ne savez pas lire ! » Harry leva la tête vers le tableau et rougi en remarquant qu'il avait failli faire exploser toute la classe. « Vous resterez à la fin du cours. Et ça fera 20 points de moins pour Gryffondors. Maintenant reprenez votre potion. Tout le monde ! » Il fit sursauter tout la classe qui s'empressa de reporter son attention à leur potion.

Il y avait vraiment qu'un garçon pour faire ça, tous les autres avaient déjà passé l'étape sans se tromper. Quoi que, il y avait peut-être bien un autre élève qui les aurait fait sauter, Londubat ! Il se délectait de ne plus l'avoir dans son cour. Mais supporter Potter une année supplémentaire, comment allait-il faire ? Il n'aurait jamais du céder et accepter que Potter continue. Il risquerait au moins de faire sauter son chaudron une centaine de fois d'ici la fin de l'année.

La fin de la troisième heure arriva assez rapidement, et il reprit la parole pour donner du travail.

« Vous me ferez une dissertation sur la potion d'aujourd'hui plus un résumé de ce que vous savez sur chaque ingrédient. Monsieur Potter, vous m'expliquerez en plus pourquoi il ne faut pas ajouter les pattes d'araignées juste après le foie de grenouille ! »

La classe sortit, installant un brouhaha à l'extérieur. Harry, lui attentendit à l'intérieur, que le maître de potions prenne la parole.

« - Monsieur Potter, tout d'abord vous feriez bien de vous améliorer rapidement, si vous ne voulez pas que je vous exclu dé-fi-ni-ti-ve-ment de mon cours !

- Oui monsieur. Harry préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, il était assez en mauvaise posture comme ça.

- Bien maintenant je dois vous informer d'une chose qui ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'a vous ! Le professeur Dumbledore souhaite que nous reprenions les cours d'Oclumentie. Il a ses raisons, je ne m'étendrai pas dessus. Et je les comprends tout à fait.

- Pourquoi ! ça lui avait échappé. Professeur, s'empressa t'il de rajouter.

- C'est moi qui pose les questions Potter. Pour ma part je pense qu'il est important de placer tout espoir de notre côté, même le plus petit soit-il ! Je perdrai donc une partie de mon temps à essayer de vous apprendre un art subtil que vous ne maîtriserez jamais. Je pense donc pour commencer que le mercredi et le samedi soir suffiront. Maintenant dégagez Potter, 19h dans mon bureau ce soir et ne soyez pas en retard ! »

Il se dépêcha de sortir avant qu'il ne lui enlève d'autres points et rejoignit Ron et Hermione dans la grande salle.

« - Harry ça va ? Hermione était entrain de me raconter, c'est vraiment dégelasse qu'il s'acharne comme ça sur toi !

- Moi je trouve ça bizarre. déclara Hermione.

- Bizarre ! Tu trouves ! Ce qui est sur c'est que de toute façon ça ne change pas ! Il a toujours été comme ça, il sera toujours comme ça. »

En réalité Harry savait pourquoi il avait été si désagréable aujourd'hui, il voulait se venger.

« - Alors, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

- Dumbledore à demandé à ce que je reprenne les leçons d'oclumencie, je dois y aller le mercredi et le samedi soir.

- Mon pauvre !

- C'est formidable !

- Oh mais oui je vais passer encore plus de temps dans les cachots en présence de Snape, quelle perspective formidable, je m'en réjouis d'avance !

- Harry tu sais très bien que c'est important ces cours, regarde ce qui c'est passé l'année derni… » Mais sa voix mourut dans un murmure.

« - Hermione ! » S'exclama Ron

Mais c'était trop tard, le mal était déjà fait, Harry se réprimanda de répliquer, et se contenta de contenir ses souvenirs, remontant soudainement. Il voyait encore une fois, inévitablement Sirius tomber à travers le voile. Pourquoi ?

Finalement, il préféra sortir de la grande salle sous les regards interrogatifs d'Hermione et Ron, pour se diriger droit aux toilettes. Cette vision lui avait coupé l'appétit, pire encore, ça l'avait rendu malade. Il se mit à courir et vomi de la bille, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la vielle. Il sortit et se dirigea vers la salle de sortilège. Il était en avance et donc le seul dans le couloir. Il se laissa glisser dos contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Ces quelques moments de répits lui fessaient plaisirs et il en profiter du mieux possible. Mais il fut rejoins près de vingt minutes plus tard par Ron et Hermione.

« - Harry ça va ?

- Oui oui, désolé d'être parti si rapidement.

- Oh c'est pas grave, c'est à moi de m'excuser, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça.

- Bah c'est oublié. »

L'après midi s'envola au yeux d'Harry, 19h arriva rapidement. Et il se retrouva à frapper à la porte du bureau de Snape.

AA

* * *

Et voilà fin du chapitre, ça vous a plus ?

note: les "AA" c'est pour espacer un peu! J'arrête pas de me batre avec l'ordi ou plustôt le site pour haérer un peu le teste, mais il y a rien à faire!!!

Je lance un avis à tous les lecteurs, j'aimerais bien pouvoir mettre des titres à mes chapitres, mais je suis totalement dépourvu d'idée, donc si vous avez des propositions… ou encore mettre un résumé plus attirant !

Sinon si vous avez des idées ou une envie quelconque pour la suite faites moi en part. Je suis toute ouïe.

Bon beh merci et à plus


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjours tout le monde. Tadam... "- Tu fais quoi là? -Beh une entré trionphante, ça ne se voit pas! -Si justement, c'est ça le problème - pourquoi? -Beh voyons, t'as vraiment pas de quoi être fier. - ça va je sais. - Qu'est que tu fais alors? - Oh lla la on a le droit de s'ammuser un peu non, j'ai batut un reccord personel! - Ah bon, lequel? -Du temps pour poster le chapitre -C'est pas français -et alors? -Tu devrais faire attention. Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire? -Oui m'excuser pour le retard. -Bien qu'attend alors? - Je le ferais pas. - Quoi? Tu dois le faire. - Non, je le fais à chaque fois, et puis ils on pas à se plaindre, ils ont le chapitre, j'aurais pus ne pas le mettre, attendre encore une semaine! Mwa je sui sadique. Hahaha.. - Au secours... - Et voila tu me fais passer pour une fole."

Bonjours, depuis quelque temps je me dissais, il faut que tu poste un nouveau chapitre. Et puis j'ai découvère que j'avais à peine commencé à le taper... Même qu'il y a eu des modiffications au site depuis le temps, mais pas grosses!

Vous savez quoi? C'est le chapitre 13! Hoho que vas t'il se passer! Peut-être que vous allez trouver le chapitre nul! j'espère pas! Allez arrêtez de faire cette tête, je suis pas folle!

Bon je remercie mes fidèles lecteurs.

Aurelie malefoy, titmo, j'essayerai de prendre en comte ton commentaire, de refaire des blagues. Merci pour le comentaire et dsl d'avoir fait attendre. Et merci bcp à luckyleny.

Voici la suite.

* * *

Cahapitre 13:

« Entrez »

Harry poussa prudemment la porte et entra.

« Vous êtes à l'heure Potter, ça me fait mal de le dire, peut-être devrais-je vous féliciter !

- Que dois-je faire professeur ?

-Nous allons aller dans la forêt interdite je doit en rapporter des ingrédients. »

Ils sortirent donc du bureau et Snape mena la marche à travers le château. Arrivé dans la forêt interdite Snape expliqua ce qu'il devait faire, ramasser des plantes. Et Harry s'accroupit donc afin de pouvoir trier les bonnes et mauvaises plantes.

« Bien nous allons rentrer, nous en avons assez. »

Harry se releva après un temps qui lui paraissait interminable.

Snape le regarda se relever, il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche de la soirée, il semblait fatigué mais il n'avait pas bronché une seule fois. Il été près d'une heure du matin, pas étonnant qu'il soit fatigué. En plus il faisait froid, maintenant la chaleur tombait rapidement la nuit. Dalleurs il tremblait. Il le vit vaciller un peu et amorça un geste dans sa direction mais il se stabilisa immédiatement.

« - Ca va Potter ? Dit-il d'une voix plus froide qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Très bien monsieur, merci. »

La voix remplie de dédain rappela Snape à l'ordre. Que lui était-il passé par la tête pour lui poser cette question idiote ! Et puis qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire que ce garçon aille bien ou pas ! Ils Partirent vers le château mais Snape ne put s'empêcher de surveiller le gamin du coin de l'œil. Il tremblait toujours, il devait être frigorifié. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait ? Serait-il inquiet pour ce gamin impertinent ? Il le raccompagna jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor au cas ou il rencontrerait un professeur et rentra rapidement pour prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil bien méritée.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la tour, il n'y avait personne, Ron et Hermione avaient préférés aller dormir. Il été tout de même une heure du matin. Harry avait envie de s'effondrer, mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait finir son devoir de métamorphose pour le lendemain ou plutôt pour tout à l'heure. Il s'installa donc à la table la plus près du feu pour tenter de se réchauffer. Rester près de six heures dans la nuit à ne presque pas bouger l'avait transi de froid.

Ce ne fut qu'a trois heures du matin qu'il s'autorisa à s'arrêter, après avoir bâclé son devoir, il monta au dortoir et s'écroula sur son lit avant de s'endormir aussitôt.

Mais il fut réveillé à cinq heures du matin et des poussières, par la pluie martelant la fenêtre du dortoir et le mugissement du vent. Au dehors un orage faisait rage. Dans une heure il devrait se lever. Ecartant l'éventualité de pouvoir se rendormir, il alla chercher une couverture supplémentaire. En effet, en plus d'être fatigué il avait froid et tremblait de tous ses membres. Il retourna dans son lit, il y faisait sûrement plus chaud que dans la tour Gryffondor et dans un mince espoir de se rendormir, il retourna ses pensées dans tous les sens.

« - Harry Harry hé réveille toi !

- Hein quoi ?

- Faut te lever, on va être en retard.

- Ah euh oui tout de suite.

- Je te retrouve en bas avec Hermione.

- Ok à tout de suite. »

Harry sortit de son lit. Finalement, il avait réussi à se redormir. C'était un grand progrès ! Il n'avait même pas fait de cauchemar. Mais il était tellement fatigué que ça se comprenait un peu. Trois heures, trois heures maximum il avait du dormir cette nuit. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait faible et vraiment pas très bien. Son ventre criait famine, il n'avait rien mangé depuis hier matin, si on pouvait appeler ça prendre un repas ou manger. Une tranche de pain n'est vraiment pas quelque chose de consistant et encore moins de nourrissant

Il retrouve les autres dans la tour Gryffondor et ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la grande salle et s'y assirent. Harry commença à grignoter une tranche de bacon dans l'espoir d'absorber un peu plus de nourriture que la veille.

« - Alors qu'est ce qu'il t'as fait faire le vieux pruneaux ? »

Mais Ron s'interrompu alors que le dit « vieux pruneaux » passait à côté d'eux, jetant un regard noir au groupe de trois amis.

Tandis que Ron s'apprêtait à faire une nouvelle remarque désagréable pour ce dernier, il fut interrompu par l'arriver du courier. Harry remarqua tout de suite Hedwidge se dirigeant vers lui. C'est vrai qu'on la voyait de loin au milieu des autres hiboux. Elle avait un pelage d'un blanc magnifique, dans la neige même elle passait inaperçu. Mais depuis longtemps elle ne lui apportait presque plus de courier. Depuis que son parrain avait disparu, rare étaient les lettres qu'il recevait. Il caressa son pelage, pendant qu'elle était en train de picorer dans son assiette, il était soyeux et glissait sous ses doigts.

Mais soudain Hermione étala brusquement le journal qu'elle était en train de lire dans un cris perçant, faisant sursauter toute les personnes se trouvant aux alentours, ainsi que les hiboux qui s'envolèrent afin de voir d'où venait le cris qui les avait dérangé.

« - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Demandèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voie. « Des morts ? » Se sentit obligé de demander Ron dans un élan de délicatesse.

Pour plus de réponse, Hermione tourna le journal vers eux afin qu'ils puissent lire.

_Mystérieuse attaque au Ministère de la magie._

_C'est dans la soirée du lundi 6 septembre, que le ministère de la magie a fait l'objet d'une attaque. On nous rapporte que de nombreux points stratégiques de ce dernier se sont mystérieusement mis à s'écrouler simultanément. Les équipes envoyées sur place se sont alors « entre tués ». On soupçonne que des sorts de l'imperium aient été lancés sur les membres du ministère afin de retarder la consolidation des murs. Et des aurors ont dut être envoyés pour contenir les personnes sous l'emprise de l'imperium. Cette attaque serait-elle une preuve supplémentaire de celui-dont-on –ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? Annoncé par Cornelius Fudge le ministre de la magie en juin dernier. Ce qui est sur, c'est qu'une partie non négligeable du personnelle du ministère se trouve actuellement à St Mangouste dut aux blessures infligées mutuellement sous l'imperium._

« - C'est horrible.

- Jamais j'aurais pensé qu'il puisse faire ça !

-Aïe !

-Harry ça va ? » S'exclamèrent simultanément Hermione et Ron.

Il avait soudain porté sa main à sa cicatrice dans une grimace de douleur.

« - Il est heureux, son plan a marché.

- Tu réussi à sentir ses sentiments maintenant ?

- C'est que j'ai appris à les reconnaître. »

Ce qu'il ne disait pas en plus, c'est que ses sentiments l'affectaient lui aussi. Il s'était soudainement senti heureux. C'était comme une sorte d'intrusion dans son esprit. En fait c'était le cas assez souvent depuis l'année dernière, dès qu'il dormait ou était dans une phase de somnolence, ce qui était le cas en ce moment.

« - Il l'a déjà fait pendant les vacances, pendant que j'étais là… »

Alors que Harry expliquait aux deux autre ce qui s'était passé au château pendant les vacances, il porta son regard à la table des professeurs. Sans doute pour voir leur réaction, puisqu'ils avaient étaient déjà témoins d'une attaque semblable.

Rogue se trouvait à côté de Dumbledore, et fixait Harry d'un regard noir. En fait son regard paraissait plus noir que d'habitude. Quand il s'aperçut que Harry le fixait, il s'empressa de détourner son attention pour la reporter à la conversation avec le directeur. Elle n'avait pas l'air très geai, et semblait porter sur le journal étalé sur la table devant eux, qu'il désignait occasionnellement par un signe de tête ou de main. Lorsque Rogue et Dumbledore relevèrent la tête pour dévisager Harry, ce dernier s'empressa de reporter son attention à ce qui se passait à sa table, momentanément perdu dans ses pensées.

« - Je me demande, dit-il, ce que Voldemort peut avoir derrière la tête.

- Arrête de prononcer son nom dit Ron dans un gémissement.

- La peur d'un nom ne fait…

- qu'accentuer la peur de la chose elle-même. »

Ron étonna Harry et Hermione en complétant sa phrase.

« - Je sais, c'est comme un cercle vicieux en fait.

Suite à cette déclaration, Hermione lui fit un magnifique sourire, ce qui le fit rougir. Harry lui lança un regard désespéré au plafond. Quand est-ce qu'ils s'avoueraient leurs sentiments ces deux là.

* * *

Fin du chapitre, alors vous en pensez quoi ? Une ptit review? si vous plaît. Oh et dsl pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortographes!

A bientôt j'espèrere.


	14. Chapter 14

hmhm hmhm. (raclements de gorge) Bonjours Bonjours, cher lecteur, chère lectrice, si vous êtes toujours là. Excusez moi. Oui oui, vous avez bien entendu! Je fais quoi, je sort mes excuse de suite ou j'attends? Cet arrêt ou retard, au choix, n'était en fait qu'une pause! Et oui ce site est une véritable drogue. Et avec l'approche, du bac, j'ai décider, d'arrêter toute activité en rapport avec ce site, je voulais prévenir, mais je l'est même pas fait. Fallais vraiment que je bosse à fond jusqu'au bout. Et maintenant plus rien, plus d'exam, rien, les vacançes... OUAI!! Quoi que nous allons peut-être attendre les résultats! c'est peut-être pas encore terminé! Bref, j'espère que tout ceci vous suffi pour m'excuser! J'ai même remarqué un truc, le dernier chapitre était le 13! Et je m'était demandais ce qu'il allait se passer! Bon beh, voilà, j'ai bien vu!

J'ai essayer de reprendre le cours de l'histoire, de voir où je m'étais arrêté, et je doit avouer que je n'aime pas des masses se chapitre, mais c'est à vous de juger.

Je remercie, pour les reviews. Et tiens à préciser, qu'il ya certain question pour lesquels je ne suis pas capable de répondre, en fait quand j'écris, je fais comme ça vient, et après je voie. Donc pour "pourquoi il le regarde comme ça Snape?" beh, je crois bien que j'avais une idée vague, très vague dans la tête que je dois avoir oublié. mais au départ c'était pour montrer qu'il y a un rapport avec l'attaque et Harry. Ensuite pour "pourquoi voldemort utilise ce moyen la" Je voulais que Voldemort fasse partie de l'histoire, qu'il mette un peu d'action, et cherchais une façon original, qui change un peu. Voila!

Sinon pour mes projets, j'ai une mini histoire qui plane dans l'air depuis Noël, qui faut que je finisse d'écrire ( une totale connerie) et un autre one shot, mais pour l'instant il est incompréhensible, donc on verra!

Allé maintenant j'arrête mon blabla qui ne sert à rien et vous laisse lire!

Juste un mini résumé du chapitre précédent: Harry effectue une retenue avec Snape dans la forêt interdite (ce qui le fait tomber malade, et que vous avez trouvé cruel! Oh pauvre pt'it harry!) Et le lendemain on apprend une attaque au ministère.

Maintenant bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 14:

-

-

-

« Fermez votre esprit Potter, vous êtes lamentable ! »

Pur la troisième fois de la soirée, Harry se retrouvait à genou dans le bureau de Snape. Il venait de reprendre les cours d'occlumentie et Snape déversait déjà tout son venin. Il était tellement horrible, qu'il ne risquait pas réussir à se concentrer, même un minimum, il était hors de lui.

« Réessayons encore. »

A croire que Snape avait accepté de reprendre les cours juste pour le plaisir de pouvoir le rabaisser.

« Legilimens »

Avant qu'il n'ai pu ouvrir la bouche, une foule d'image anodine déferlait déjà devant ses yeux.

Un match de quiditch, une nuit à ne pas dormir, une conversation avec Ron et Hermione, une autre avec Sirius, Sirius le serrant dans ses bras. Et puis, cette voix froide, impitoyable mettez court à tout.

« Ecoeurant, à en vomir. Redressez-vous Potter. Faut-il que je vous le répète, vous devez vous entraîner à fermer votre esprit tous les soirs avant de dormir. »

Horrible et désagréable, comme à son habitude. Jamais il ne changerait.

« Maintenant partez, revenez samedi soir. »

-

-

Enfin, ce sal gamin venait de sortir et il était enfin de nouveau seul. Il tourna le dos à la porte et s'aggripa au bureau, baissant la tête.

Bergh ce n'est pas possible, en plus de voir ce portrait craché, il devait voir ce Sirius ! Il réprimanda un frisson. C'était son passé qu'il revoyait à chaque séance, celui qu'il s'était empressé d'oublier et de chasser de sa mémoire. Mais ce pauvre gamin gâté devait chaque jour le lui rappeler. Pour se calmer, il s'enferma dans ses appartements et se servi un verre de cognac.

-

Il émanait des toilettes une horrible odeur de vomi et il s'en échappait des sanglots. Un garçon y était assis, dos contre le mur, jambes repliées contre le torse, enserrés dans ses bras, il pleurait doucement se balançant sur lui-même et semblait parler tout seul. « Sirius je suis désolé, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas. Tout est de ma faute, je m'en veux, désolé…. »

Doucement, il releva la tête, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et dans un geste de poignée, il matérialisa un objet se trouvant près de lui en un couteau à la lame brillante, et commença à se faire des entailles sur le bras. Le sang était chaud et coulait doucement le long de son bras. Ça faisait du bien de sentir le sang perler aux coupures. Il fallait qu'il se punisse, c'était de sa faute, de sa faute seule si Sirius était mort. Il était le seul coupable, le seul à brimer. Il continua de se faire des coupures tout le long de ses bras, puis il laissa couler le sang. Immobile dans le noir. La douleur permettait de lui faire sentir qu'il était bien vivant, et qu'il ne devrait pas l'être. Lorsque le sang eut cessé de couler, et les larmes séchées. Il se releva, jeta un sort d'illusion afin de cacher ses multiples blessures, repris un air correcte, et se dépêcha de rentrer à la tour gryffondor, car il devait être malade, et se sentait fiévreux et très faible.

-

Comme chaque soir, Drago Malfoy faisait sa ronde dans les couloirs à la recherche d'un élève plus jeune que lui qui pourrait embêter'. Justement, il apercevait une ombre. Il se dirigea vers la forme afin de réprimander la personne s'aventurant dans les couloirs. Mais il ne s'averrait pas être un élève de 1er ou 2ème année égaré dans les couloirs, mais rien d'autre que Potter !

Prenant son plus bel air narquois, il s'avança vers lui.

« Qu'est ce que tu fou là potter ! Tu … … »

Drago s'arrêta, Potter ne s'était pas arrêté, et il avait continué son chemin sans même prêter la moindre attention à Drago ! A vrai dire, il semblait ne pas l'avoir vu, il était comme absorbé par ses pensées. C'était bizarre, jamais Drago n'avait vu Potter dans cet état. D'où venait-il comme ça ? Des Toilettes ? !… Décidant d'allé y jeter un coup d'œil à la recherche d'indice, il y entra. A la première sensation, c'était horrible, une odeur nauséabonde s'en échappait. Celle du vomi, mais aussi du sang et de la douleur. Qu'est ce que Potter avait bien pu faire pour laisser les lieux dans un tel état ! Ce n'était pas possible, terrible. Qu'elle que chose n'allait pas avec potter ! En colère contre il ne sait trop qui, il sortit en claquant la porte.

-

« - Tu es sur que ça va, tu es tout pâle !

- Je t'assure que oui Ron, tu te fais du souci pour rien.

- Tu ne veux pas aller voir Madame Pomfresh, elle pourrait peut-être te donner quelque chose !

- Mais puisque je te dis que je vais très bien, je me lève, je vous rejoins en bas.

- Bon bon d'accord.

Lorsque Harry se retrouvi enfin seul dans le dortoir, tout les autres était déjà parti, il se laissa tomber dans son oreiller et retint ses larmes. En fait Ron avait raison, il n'allait pas bien du tout. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de le montrer et encore moins d'aller voir l'infirmière. Heureusement qu'il avait placé comme chaque soir un sort d'isolation, car il avait encore crié cette nuit et fait des cauchemars. Il n'avait encore pas dormi. Il ne savait pas combien, mais il avait sûrement de la fièvre. Rassemblant toute ses forces pour se lever et affronter cette nouvelle journée, il empila les épaisseurs, il était gelé, vérifia sa présentation et descendit. Il décida de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, il devait bien exister une potion contre la fièvre, il irait la voler ce soir dans la réserve de Snape. Ce matin il fit semblant de manger au cas ou les autres se seraient aperçus qu'il ne mangeait presque plus rien ! Mais à vrai dire il n'avala rien du tout, il n'avait pas faim, et trop peur de rejeter quelconque nourriture.

Ce matin le professeur Mc Gonagal leur rendit leur devoir de métamorphose, celui qu'il avait bâclé. Il reçut un A- Ron un E et Hermione un O ! Pas étonnant ! Il passa sa pause de midi à la bibliothèque entouré de livre de potion. Il finit par trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Paracétimulus. C'était une potion de couleur orange dont les sorciers se servent en cas de fièvre ou de douleur, pour les moldus, c'était l'équivalent du doliprane ou de l'aspirine. Il fallait qu'il en prenne trois fois ou plus s'il voulait que ça soit efficace. Snape devait sûrement en avoir. Il marqua le non sur un bout de papier pour ne pas l'oublier, rangea tous les livres et parti pour les cours de l'après midi.

L'après midi lui parut une éternité, il se sentait de moins en moins bien et dut du lutter pour ne pas s'endormir.

« - Ce cour de botanique était passionnant vous ne trouvaient pas ? » Neville venait de les rejoindre.

« - Si j'ai bien aimé aujourd'hui, si ça pouvait toujours être comme ça. Déclara Ron

Ma grand-mère ma offert un livre sur les plantes cet été, j'y ai appris plein de choses !

Vous ne voulez pas travailler dans le parc plutôt qu'à l'intérieur ?

Si bonne idée ! Alors Neville c'est quoi ton livre ? »

Alors que Neville parlait de son livre, il s'installèrent tous quatre dans l'herbe afin de profiter des derniers rayons de la journée. Il discutèrent pendant vingt minutes durant lesquelles Harry luta pour ne pas craquer.

« Excusez moi il faut que j'aille à la bibliothèque, j'ai des recherches à faire. »

C'était la seul excuse bidon qu'il avait trouvé pour s'échapper. Personne ne protesta ni ne posa de question et quand il fut assez éloigné, Ron en profita pour se rapprocher d'Hermione et jouer au chevalier galant, ce qui l'a fit bien rire et rougir !

22h50, 22h55, 23h, 23h05. La salle ne désemplissait pas. 23h10, Ron faisait un numéro de charme à Hermione. 23h15, Harry se leva d'un bon. « Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit » Annonça t'il.

Arrivé au dortoir, il prit un traversin, le plaça dans son lit, remonta la couverture jusqu'en haut, tira les rideaux autour du lit ; Et extirpa tant bien que mal la cape d'invisibilité de sa valise et la plaça sur lui avant de redescendre. Il réussit à sortir sans trop de difficulté et sans que personne ne se rende compte que la porte de la tour s'était ouverte tout seul. Le chemin jusqu'au cachot se fit sans obstacle apparent, il arriva devant la porte de la réserve. Celle-ci était verrouillée. Il se débarrassa de sa cape, sorti sa baguette. « Alhomora ». La porte s'ouvris, Snape ne semblait pas y avoir placé de sécurité. La réserve était une pièce dont les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères montant jusqu'au plafond. Certaines contenaient des ingrédients pour potions. Une autre, des flacons de potions de taille, de forme et de couleur différente. Heureusement, il y avait les noms dessus. Repérant celle de couleur orangée au plus haut des étagères, il saisit l'échelle. Elles étaient classées par ordre alphabétique. Retenant son souffle, il commença à chercher. B-M-N-O-P-PA-Paracétimulus, il reprit une respiration normale. Elle il y était.

« Puis-je vous aider ou vous être utiles en quoi que se soit M. Potter ? »

-

* * *

Voila voila, ça vous a plus? La suite je sais pas quand, quand je l'aurai tapé à l'ordi!

A bientôt j'espère!


	15. Chapter 15

BOnjOur! J'ai eu mon bac, j'ai eu mon bac!! Youpi ( dsl je sais ça fait pratiquement une semaine que je suis au courant mais je peux pas m'empêcer de le dire à tout le monde! lol)

Voila un nouveau chapitre que j'ai ENFIN fini de taper! Donc j'espère qu'il va vous plaire! snif mon histoire me désole!

_Stormtrooper2:_ Merci pour ta review, c'est vrai que snape n'est pas très pédagogue, mais mon idée, est qu'il est tellement aveugle par sa haine d'avant qu'il n'a même pas compris pourquoi Harry était blessé! Mais petite à petit il va comprendre et changer! J'espère juste que l'évolution ne sera pas trop lente!

_LuckyPotterCullen_: Merci pour ta review! Et là encore mon idée est que Ron Et Hermione devienne "aveugle" à ce qui se passe!

Je vous laisse lire la suite et surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez des idées, indications, remarques... à m'en faire part!

* * *

**CHAPITRE 15:**

-

-

-

« Puis-je vous aider ou vous être utiles en quoi que se soit M. Potter ? »

Non si près du près du but. La voix avait retenti, douce et soyeuse comme à son habitude. Comment avait-il pu être si imprudent !Il n'avait aucune issue. Il avait était stupide de venir ici, c'était se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'avait même pas put prendre la potion.

« Descendez de cette échelle. »

La voix eue l'effet d'un claquement. Il ne pouvait qu'obéir, il se récolterait une retenue et de nombreux points en moins. Quoique ça ne serrai peut-être pas qu'une retenue ! Cela ne changera pas.

Descendant de l'échelle, il fut soudain pris de vertige. Une bouffé de chaleur lui vint et sa tête se mit à tourner violemment. Si bien qu'il dut s'accrocher solidement à l'échelle pour ne pas tomber, alors que son regard se voilait peu à peu.

-

Encore ce garçon, à croire qu'il se trouvait partout ! L'alarme avait sonné, quelqu'un était entré dans sa réserve, il s'était alors dépêché et y avait trouvé… Potter !

Ce dernier ayant reçu l'ordre de descendre descendait de l'échelle d'où il était perché. Mais il s'était brusquement arrêter à cinq barreaux du sol, agrippent fermement cette dernière, comme s'il ne voulait pas la quitter. Et sans l'avoir vu arriver, le garçon tombait en arrière. Dans un réflexe vif, caractéristique acquise au cours du temps, il s'avança et rattrapa le garçon au vol, avant qu'il ne heurte violemment le sol.

« Potter, Potter vous m'entendez » Aucune réponse, il avait perdu connaissance. Mettant sa main sur son front, il remarqua que le gamin était brûlant. Levant la tête pour voir quelle potion l'intéressait, son regard s'arrêta au niveau des potions orange. Paracétimulus ! Il était vraiment stupide, il existait bien évidemment des potions nettement plus efficaces pour ça, mais il n'en avait pas ici, il devait aller à l'infirmerie. Issant le gamin dans ses bras, ça serait plus rapide qu'un brancard magique, il sortit et se mit à courir en direction de l'infirmerie. Il n'était vraiment pas lourd, il devait peser quarante kilogrammes tout au plus, ce qui n'était vraiment pas assez pour quelqu'un de son âge. Heureusement que c'était la nuit et qu'il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, sinon on se serrai posé des questions !

« Pomfreh appela-t-il, hého Pomfreh. Pompom » tenta-t-il

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Fit une voix endormie. Severus qu'il y a t'il ?

-Potter…

-Quoi Potter ?

- Il a fait un malaise, il est malade. Lui répondit-il tout en déposant Potter sur un lit. Il est toujours inconscient. »

Pomfresh se dirigea rapidement vers lui et commença à l'examiner alors que Snape se dirigeait vers l'éternelle armoire blanche afin d'y chercher les potions nécessaires à Potter

« C'est une grippe Severus, il a 39,7 de fièvre »

Tenant compte de cette dernière information, il attrapa deux potions et retourna près du lit avant de les poser sur la table de nuit à coté. Les deux adultes regardaient Potter de haut.

« -Je me demande bien comment il a fait pour tenir dans cet état ! Avança Snape.

-Il est toujours inconscient. Potter ? Hé Potter vous m'entendez ? Revenez avec nous. » Mais rien ne se passa.

Severus tourna la tête en signe de désapprobation.

« Attendez » Il remonta sa manche et d'un geste sur et non hésitant, il gifla Potter.

« Severus ! S'exclama Pomfreh. C'est interdit ! »

Ah quel bien avait t'il ressenti en le giflant ! Le nombre de fois qu'il avait eu envie de le faire !

« Peut-être mais efficace au moins. »

En effet Potter avait finalement ouvert les yeux et observait l'endroit où il se trouvait. Finalement, les prenant par surprise, il se leva d'un bon et essaya de s'enfuire. Mais Snape fut plus rapide, le rattrapant d'une main, il le repoussa dans le lit sans ménagement.

« -Où comptez vous aller ainsi Potter ?

-Severus voyons !

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici avant d'être rétabli et je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas, bien au contraire. »

Harry ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard noir.

« -Buvez ça Mr Potter reprit Pomfresh lui tendant une des deux potions.

Severus, je dois te parler.

-Potter, cessez de grimacer ainsi, peut-on vous laisser seul cinq minutes ou bien dois-je vous lancer le maléfice du saucisson afin que vous ne vous enfuiez pas comme un lâche. Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'en ferai un grand plaisir ! »

Pour toute réponse il se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

-Bien je prends ça comme une réponse affirmative. »

Pomfresh et Snape s'éloignèrent donc en direction du bureau adjacent à l'infirmerie.

« Severus ne soyer pas si sec avec lui

-C'est une méthode qui réussi très bien, lui rétorqua t'il froidement. Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça que vous vouliez me parler ?

Soupirant car elle savit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire elle repris.

-Savez vous depuis quand il est malade ?

-Aucune idée, je l'ai pris dans ma réserve en train de me voler, il cherchait sûrement à se soigner

-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit tout à l'heure, il n'a pas qu'une grippe.

-Ah bon et quoi alors ?

-Il est toujours en sous-nutrition, il ne mange pas suffisamment

-Tien je m'en serrai douté, une deuxième année serrai plus lourde que lui !

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange dans son comportement ?

-Je ne passe pas mon temps à l'observer !

-Severus je me fais du souci, il ne mange pas assez, si il ne mange pas plus, c'est sa santé qu'il met en danger.

-Je sais mais c'est une vraie tête de mule, je ne peut pas le forcer à manger !

-Il faut le surveiller Seerus, vous ne pourriez pas…

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse, s'emballa t'il, jouer la nounou ? Cria t'il, J'ai déjà donné » lui lança t'il en sortant du bureau à grand pas, il traversa l'infirmerie dans un tourbillon de robes noires, jetant un regard (noir aussi) à Harry au passage et sorti.

-

« J'ai déjà donné ! »

Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie, Snape et Pomfreh le regardaient. Il avait alors paniqué et fait une vaine tentative de s'enfuire, c'était stupide de sa part ! Après avoir avalé une potion, Snape et Pomfresh s'étaient alors dirigés vers le bureau afin de parler. Et maintenant Snape venait de sortir de l'infirmerie apparemment de mauvaise hummeur, plus que d'habitude en tout cas. Pomfresh se dirigeait maintenant vers lui, l'air contrarié, elle lui fit avaler une deuxième potion et le laissa seul afin qu'il puisse domir, ce qu'il ne veut pas dire que c'est ce qu'il fit.

-

-

Le lendemain matin, les sixièmes années avaient cours de potions avec leur professeur redouté ou bien aimé suivant la maison où ils se trouvaient.

Ce matin là, Harry Potter était absent bien évidemment. Ce qui permit à Severus Snape de passer un cours relativement calme, sans incidents, il put ainsi réfléchir à sa conversation de l'aveil avec Pomfresh

« Vous n'avez rien vu d'étrange dans son comportement ?

Severus je me fais du soucis,…. C'est sa santé qu'il met en danger. Bien sûr qu'il le savait, mais il ne passait pas son temps à s'occuper du comportementde Potter ! Si quelqu'un devait avoir remarqué quelque chose, c'était bien ses amis, il y en avait justement un d'un la salle.

« Miss Granger vous resterez à la fin du cours. » Lança t'il. Tous les regards se tournèrent alternativement entre lui et Granger. Ce demandant ce demandant ce qu'elle avait bien put faire. C'est vrai qu'il y était allé un peu fort en l'interpellant ainsi.

« -Bien monsieur lui répondit t'elle sans savoir plus que les autres pourqui il lui avait demandé de rester.

-Reprenez votre travail » lança t'il à l'adresse des autres élèves qui détournèrent aussitôt leur regard soit de Granger soit de Snape pour les reporter à leurs potions.

Et la fin du cours arriva rapidement.

« -Monsieur ? Appela Hermione

-Ah Miss Granger. Lui répondit-il tout en se détournant des ingrédients qu'il était en train de ranger dans l'armoire. J'ai des questions à vous poser.

-Oui professeur ? » Raha cette miss je sais tout et ses airs. Insupportable. Mais il devait garder son calme.

« -C'est à propos de Mr Potter. A son nom il la vit se tendre devant lui. Miss Granger avez- vous repéré un comportement inhabituel chez Mr Potter ?

-Non, enfin je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas, il n'aime pas trop qu'on s'occupe de lui. Excusez-moi professeur mais savez vous où il est ? On ne l'a pas vu depuis hier soir, son lit était vide ce matin, il y avait glissé un traversin.

-A l'infirmerie depuis hier soir, il est malade, mais sans doute le saviez vous déjà qu'il était malade.

-Non je ne le savais pas. Et vous ne vous êtes aperçu de rien ?

-Non

Rien ?

-Non rien !

- Bon et sinon mange t'il assez ?

- Je n'y fais pas vraiment attention. Ça peut lui arriver de sauter des repas, mais sinon oui je crois.

-Professeur, pourquoi toutes ces question ?

-Et bien, nous avons retrouvé Mr Potter hier au soir hors de son dortoir, il avait 39,7 de fièvre ! Comme je ne pense pas qu'il soit tombé malade comme ça, je me disais que ça faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était ainsi et que vous auriez peut-être pu remarquer quelque chose ou qu'il vous en aurait parlé ! Ce qui n'est pas le cas apparemment. D'autre part, son état n'a pas changé depuis les vacances, il est toujours en sous nutrition.

-Sous nutrition ? Pourquoi toujours ?

-Vous saviez qu'il ne mangeait pas assez aux vacances, il semblerait qu'il ne mange pas plus !

-Non je ne le savais pas.

-Quoi ?? Vous ne le saviez pas ! Il ne vous l'avait pas dit !

-Non il ne nous a rien dit, il ne nous a même pas dis pourquoi il était à Poudlard avant la rentrée !

-Assez, qu'avez vous comme cour maintenant ?

-Défenses contre les forces du mal monsieur.

-Bien dans ce cas vous en aurez besoin. » Il commença à rédiger un mot sur un bout de parchemin qui lui tendit ensuite.

« -Dites-lui de s'adresser directement à moi si elle n'est pas contente.

-Oui monsieur

-Allez y maintenant vous êtes suffisamment en retard ! »

Non mais il croyait rêver, où était passé la miss je sais tout, meilleure amie de Potter ! Il n'avait rien appris du tout ! Il en savait presque plus qu'elle. Stupide gryffondor ! Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'a espérer que l'autre ne vienne pas le faire chier. L'autre c'était la nouvelle prof de défenses contre les forces du mal. Adèle Fanhog. Elle était encore jeune, 26 ans, il l'avait eu il y a quelques années, c'était une Poufsoufle, il ne la supportait pas, elle était pire que Potter. C'était une chieuse, elle n'avait pas changé, elle était presque devenue pire. A l'époque, elle cherchait toujours la reconnaissance envers ses camarades, elle voulait toujours qu'on la remercie, et avec les profs, elle cherchait à ce qu'on la regarde, lui dise que c'était bien, qu'on la félicite. Le pire c'était avec lui, elle était nul en potion mais elle ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte, elle voulait qu'il la félicite pour ce qu'elle n'était pas. Et maintenant elle cherchait la reconnaissance de ses élèves et voulait s'entourer des meilleurs, des célèbres. Personnes dans les élèves ne semblaient l'apprécier. Pas même les Poufsoufles ! Mais avec un peu de chance, à la fin de l'année, elle serait partie.

* * *

Bon beh voila fin du chapitre! oh non je n'est plus qu'a taper le 16! Naan... En attendant, appuyez sur le bouton go svp... et dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez une quelconque indication, je vous écoute! Et ça me motivera! Sinon je trouve mon résumé un peu nul, si vous avez des idées allez y!

Bon maintenant je vous dis à la prochaine, et à bientôt j'espère!

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjours tout le monde, encore une fois de retour, pour vous jouer des mauvais tours! (ah non n'importe quoi!!Vous avez vu ce que vous me faites dire! C'est bon cachez votre mécontentement! Je suis d'humeur joyeuse en ce moment.

Nous allons donc commencer par... non en fait JE vais commencer par une réponse aux review et oui!

- eliza: merci beaucoup, ça m'a fait très plaisir!

- stormtrooper2: Ah j'ai encore vu marqué "pauvre Harry" mais bon sang arrêtez! Sinon oui tu as vu juste!

-soizic56: Je suis contente que ça te plaise, merci pour ta review.

-LuckyPotterCullen: Je sais plus si j'ai déja répondue! Mais c'est vrai qu'hermione peut être exaspérante et c'est fait expré!

-Aurelie Malfoy: Merci pour ta review, voila la suite.

Merci à tous, et rassurer vous ça va s'aranger pour Harry!

Sur ce je vais juste rajouter que j'ai coupé le chapitre en deux partie afin d'éviter les maux de tête j'en fais deux chapitres ou pas? Donc c'est résolue et je pense que c'est mieux comme ça!

Maintenant bonne lecture!

* * *

-

-

Première partie :

-

« Excusez-moi de mon retard professeur, le professeur Snape m'a retenue à la fin de son cours. » Hermione venait de rentrer dans la salle de cour de Fanhog et lui tendait le parchemin. Fanhog le prit, le lut rapidement, paru contrarié pendant un instant.

« -Severus avait-il vraiment des raisons de vous retenir ?

-Excusez-moi professeur mais le professeur Snape a dit de s'adresser directement à lui si vous aviez des questions.

Hermione semblait l'avoir pris de surprise, et elle ouvrait et fermait la bouche tel un poisson hors de l'eau.

-Ah euh bien, allez vous asseoir Miss Granger

Hermione tourna les talons et alla s'assoire à côté de Ron au fond de la classe.

- Wouaouh comme tu l'as rembaré !

-Qui ça ?

-Beh fanhog !

-Ah oui, oh c'est pas moi, c'est le professeur Snape. Il ne semble pas l'apprécier

-Qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-J'ai pas très bien compris, c'était à propos d'Harry,

-Il sait où il est ? La coupa t'il.

Ce qu'il y avait de bien dans ce cours, c'est qu'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Du moment que ça reste discret, le professeur Fanhog ne s'apercevait de rien.

-Il m'a dit qu'il était à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir, il serait malade.

-On aura qu'à aller le voir tout à l'heure.

-Je ne comprends pas, il nous l'aurait dit s'il était malade ?

-Attention elle vient par ici.

Hermione sortit précipitamment son livre de son sac, qu'elle n'avait pas encore ouvert.

-Page ?

-53 Normalement oui, ils nous a toujours tout dit.

-A propos, il t'a dit pourquoi il était à Poudlard avant la rentré ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, non. Du moins je ne m'en souviens pas !

-C'est bizarre, le professeur Snape m'a dit qu'il ne mangeait pas assez..

-Harry ?? On s'en serait rendu compte, il voulait peut-être parler de quand il était chez les Dursley.

-Sans doute, mais j'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il a dit. Attention Fanhog prévient-elle.

D'un commun accord il décidèrent de stopper la discussion là où ils en étaient, avant que Fanhog ne s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

-

-

Harry avait réussi à persuader l'infirmière de le laisser sortir plus tôt. Lorsqu'il sortit, il retrouva Ron et Hermione qu'ils l'attendait.

« -Harry, ça va mieux ?

-Oui oui merci.

- Tu aurais pu nous le dire que ça n'allait pas.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger, ça m'a pris tout d'un coup sans que je ne le sente venir.

-Harry tu sais très bien que tu ne nous déranges pas ! »

Ron et Hermione entamèrent une partie d'échec que Ron gagnerait encore une foi ! Alors que Harry de son coté ouvrait son livre de métamorphose

-

-

-

Il les remarqua tout de suite.

Il venait de s'installer à la grande table pour le dîner, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Il finissait de se servir lorsqu'il releva la tête.

Il était là, le célèbre trio. Potter, Weasley, Granger faisait leur entrée dans la grande salle. Même si celui ci avait tendance à devenir un duo ces derniers temps. D'ailleurs ce matin il n'avait pas vu Potter. Il n'y avait que Granger et Weasley et là encore, ils étaient en tête. Potter marchant derrière eux, comme un bon petit toutou pensa t'il !

Potter ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Ne devait-il pas se trouver à l'infirmerie ?! Il venait sans doute d'en sortir. Il était donc normal qu'il ait été absent au petit déjeuner. Mais quand même on ne sort pas le lendemain, quand on a été malade comme il l'était ! Il devait encore avoir soudoyé l'infirmière pour pouvoir sortir plus tôt. Quel gamin exaspérant ! Bizarrement, il ne put s'empêcher de le quitter des yeux pendant toute la durée du dîner, sa conversation de la veille avec Granger lui trottant dans la tête comme une ritournelle. C'est comme ça qu'il se rendit compte que le gamin n'avait strictement rien avalé depuis qu'il était entré dans la grande salle. Lorsque lui-même eut fini de manger, il se leva d'un bond, mi-énervé, mi amusé, ne sachant que trop peu ce qu'il faisait. Il se dirigea d'un pas vif vers la sorti. Passant entre les deux tables centrales, il ralentit quelque peu l'allure et lorsqu'il arriva au niveau du trio, il lança d'une voix suffisamment forte pour que seul le concerné ne l'entende. « Potter, suivez-moi immédiatement. » il avait dit cela sans même un regard, d'une voix glacial en appuyant bien sur chaque syllabe de « immédiatement ». Sans attendre de réponse ou autre, il avait repris son pas rapide et sortait à présent de la pièce. Au près des autres personnes, cet appel était passé inaperçu.

Harry haussa un sourcil, qu'est ce que la chauve-souris pouvait bien lui vouloir encore une fois ? Lui enlever des points ? Lui donner une retenue ? Il suivit finalement son professeur dans le couloir. il s'attendait à faire face à tout, à tout, sauf ça ! Quoi, ce que je fais ici ?? Venant de Snape ce n'était pas très évolué. Il aurait pu s'attendre à mieux.

« Potter expliquez-moi ce que vous faites hors de l'infirmerie et depuis quand, alors qu'hier encore vous étiez malade !

-Tout simplement Madame Pomfresh m'a laissé sortir hier au soir comme j'allais mieux.

-Quoi ?! Hier soir ! Qu'avez-vous utilisé pour la faire céder ?

-Le charme de la séduction professeur, ce dont, de toute évidence, vous êtes totalement dépourvue.

-Cessez vos gamineries Potter si vous ne voulez pas avoir de retenue pendant un mois. Vous avez de la chance que je passe l'éponge pour jeudi soir. Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, mais il était menaçant, et chaque syllabes étaient prononcées de manière bien distinctes, ne laissant place à aucune réplique. Que je ne vous reprenne plus dans ma réserve, la prochaine fois vous feriez mieux d'aller directement à l'infirmerie, ça sera mieux pour tout le monde ! Son regard était insistant, et il semblait s'amuser de mettre Harry dans cette posture. Bien, repris t'il quand il sembla satisfait, je supprime le cours d'occlumencie de ce soir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que vous fassiez un malaise dans mon bureau, car vous êtes encore trop faible.

-Je ne suis pas faible.

-Taisez-vous Potter, une simple pichenette et vous vous retrouveriez face contre terre ! Lui répondit-il d'une voix ennuyée, ce gamin était vraiment stupide. Je vous conseille de bien prendre les potions que vous a données Mme Pomfreh si vous ne voulez pas faire de rechute. Et maintenant allez manger au moins quelque chose car si vous bernez les autres, vous ne me bernez pas. J'ai bien vu que vous n'avez rien avalé d'aujourd'hui, ce qui n'est pas conseillé lorsque l'on est en sous-nutrition. Est-ce clair Potter ? Et vous le savez très bien ! »

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et reparti vers la grande salle, ses pensées confuses s'entremêlaient dans sa tête. C'est ainsi que sans s'en rendre compte, il se servit une généreuse part de pomme de terre qu'il commençat à manger de bonne apétit. Snape ne lui avait pas donné de retenue, même pas enlevé de point. Pire encore, il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui. Non ce n'était pas possible, il devait se tromper. Snape un Serpantard à cent pour cent, s'inquiéter pour un Potter ! C'était imposible !

« Hey Harry, qu'est ce qu'il te voulait ?

-Oh rien de spécial, juste me dire que le cours de ce soir est annulé.

-Ah bas c'est cool tu vas être tranquille alors.

-

-

-

Deuxième partie :

-

Le cour de potion du lundi matin passa d'une lenteur incroyable. A sa grande surprisse, Snape le laissa à peu près tranquille pendant le cours et il ne lui retira seulement que cinq points en trois heures, ça apparaissait comme un miracle ! Le seul souci c'est que Harry avait trouvait que Snape le fixait un peu trop à son goût. Les cours qui suivirent ne furent pas mieux, désormais il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait failli s'endormir. Le mardi passa, il commençait à accumuler les mauvaises notes dut à l'accumulation du manque de sommeil et aux soirées passées dans le bureau de Snape. Mc Gonagal venait même de lui rendre un « P » avec un commentaire très humoristique : « Copie qui aurait pu faire un bon brouillon » Ha-ha ! Lui ça ne le faisait pas rigoler du tout, c'était une véritable catastrophe. Marchant seul dans le couloir pour se rendre au repas, essayent de chasser les mauvaises pensées de son esprit, ce qui était plutôt dur étant donné qu'il n'avait plus aucune pensée plaisante depuis un ou deux mois. Il se dit que la seule matière où ça allait encore était défense contre les forces du mal et encore la prof lui tapit sur les nerfs. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter, c'était même pas une bonne prof. Et comme par hasard, il entendit une voix qui l'appelait derrière lui.

« Mr Potter ! Mr Potter ! » Il accéléra le pas n'ayant aucune envie de lui parler, mais lorsque les pas et la voix précipité l'eut rejoins, il ne peut l'ignorer plus longtemps et capitula donc.

« Mlle Fanhog, qu'il y a t'il ? Di t'il avec une voix pouvant égaliser avec celle de Snape tout en réalisant un demi-tour magistral qui déstabilisa quelque peu Fanhog.

-Ah, il fallait que je vous voie, je voulais te parler. Je peux t'appeler harry n'est-ce pas !

Il songea à répliquer c'est ce que vous venez de faire, et Fanhog voyant qu'il ne répondait rien reprit.

-Je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien, il parait que vous aviez était malade.

-Ça va beaucoup mieux, merci mlle Fanhog.

-Oh mais cessez toutes ces formalités Harry, tu peux m'appeler Adèle si tu veux.

-Comme vous voudrez professeur !

-Si jamais tu as un quelconque soucis tu peux m'en parler tu le sais !

-…

-J'ai entendue dire que vous ne vous entendiez pas très bien avec le professeur Snape.

-Non en effet.

-Je comprends, quand j'étais moi même étudiante à Poudlard je ne l'ai jamais vraiment apprécié. Il parait que vous êtes souvent en retenue avec lui.

-Je ne suis pas un élève très assidu à ses cours !

-Tout comme moi ! Mais il faut tout de même que vous faisiez attention à vous, se retrouver seul si souvent avec lui lorsque l'on connaît son passé…

-Excusez-moi professeur l'interrompit Harry, mais je respecte le professeur Snape, pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il fait et lui fait entièrement confiance.

-Voyons Harry.

-Ça me fait peut-être mal de le dire mais je lui dois beaucoup !

-Miss Fanhog ! Les deux personnes sursautèrent, n'ayant pas vu l'arrivé d'un troisième. Ne vous a t'on jamais appris que l'on ne devait pas tutoyer les élèves, quel qu'il soit ?! »

La voix était froide et dangereuse, et ne pouvait venir de n'importe qui d'autre que bien évidemment le professeur Snape en personne. Ayant aperçu Fanhog et Potter ensemble, il s'était furtivement déplacé sans aucun bruit, talent acquit grâce à l'espionnage, et se trouvait à présent bien droit derrière Harry, les dominants largement dans ces longues capes noires.

-Severus !

-Ce sera professeur Snape comme tout le monde miss Fanhog » Répondit-il en se déplaçant au coté d'Harry qui venait de se retourner pour constater que c'était bien lui. Le professeur Fanhog ne sembla savoir quoi dire et fixait Snape comme s'il lui avait fait peur.

« Bien je vous prierai de laisser Potter tranquille si vous ne voulez pas que je lui mette plus de retenue qu'il n'en a déjà, j'ai à lui parler. Laissez-nous ! »

La dernière phrase avait été dite sur un ton sec est brutale que Harry n'avait entendu que très rarement. Le visage de Fanhog s'était peu à peu décoloré, est était à présent dépourvu de couleur. Finalement elle repartit sans ajouter un mot, les deux hommes la regardèrent s'éloigner. Il se retournèrent simultanément l'un vers l'autre, mais Snape fut plus rapide que Harry et avant qu'il ne put ouvrir la bouche, il sortit une seule phrase : « Ne me remerciez pas Potter, c'était naturel. » Et sans mot de plus ni regard, il parti, laissant un Harry perplexe seul au milieu du couloir.

« Ne me remerciez pas Potter, c'était naturel. » , Depuis cinq minutes il était immobile au milieu du couloir, les mots résonant dans sa tête. Etait-ce Snape qui avait prononcé ces mot ? Le professeur tant haï du château. Harry était médusé, sauf erreur de sa part, Snape venait de le « sauver », de l'aider. Non ce n'était pas possible, il venait de rêver, et pourtant c'était bien ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il papillonna des paupières au cas où il se réveillerai dans son lit. Mais rien ne se passa. Sauf que….

« -Tiens Potter essaye de s'enraciner ! Harry revint brutalement à la réalité.

-Malfoy bonsoir.

-Ouaoh Potter serais devenu poli ! non ce n'est pas Potter ! Potter, POTTER, où est tu ?

-La ferme Malfoy.

-Ah si c'est le vrai Potter ! Alors Potter, est ce que le sol du château est fertile ? Les deux gorilles qui se trouvaient à coté de Malfoy éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant.

-Ah ah très drôle Malfoy je suis mort de rire !

-Te fous pas de ma geule Potter. Allez je te laisse, je repasserai dans une heure voir si tu as poussé ou s'il faut que je t'arrose. »

Harry fouilla rapidement dans ses souvenirs de l'été, sorti sa baguette et la pointa sur Malfoy qui commençait à s'éloigner.

* * *

Fin du chapitre!! HAhaha! je vous ai bien eu! Ah oui alors que va t'il se passer? Il va falloir faire travailler les méninges. Qui sera le premier trouver la bonne réponse? Le gagnant recevra alors... ahha !! non rien enfaite! Oui je sais je suis chiante!

Allez dîtes moi tout,tout ce que vous pensez, et appuyez sur go! Ce chapitre vous à t'il plus? j'accepte tous les comentaires et puis plus il y en a, plus la publication est rapide!

Maintenant j'ai plus qu'a vous dire merci d'avoir lu... (oui profitez en!)

Ah si si en fait autre chose! Pour tout ceux qui trouve que je maltraite ce pauvre Harry, les choses vont commencer à s'arranger, je dirai même que ça a déjà commencé! Voila!

A bientôt!


	17. Chapter 17

Salut à tous, noble lecture! Voilà un nouveau chapitre que je viens de finir de taper! Une petite acclamation! Après un long mois de silence me voici donc de retour mais ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite! J'ai plusieurs choses à préciser!

Toute d'abord le fait que ça fait à peu près un an et quelque jours que j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic! Si seulement j'avais su cette soirée pluvieuse! Alors ça mérite un joyeux anniversaire petite fic! Bref qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire! Passons au choses plus sérieuse!

La rentré est maintenant là et dans quel que jour je vais surement me noyer sous le boulot, en entament ma première année de pharmacie plus la prépa. Je sais pas si il me restera du temps pour écrire! Du moment qu'il m'en reste assez pour faire des crises de nerfs et déprimes! Déjà que j'écris pas très vite, je préfère vous prévenir que la suite ne sera surement pas là dans un mois, surtout que je n'ai écrit qu'un petit bout d chapitre 18. Je vous laisse donc imaginer.

Ensuite, je dirais que cette fic est en quel que sorte en train de tomber en ruine. Oui je n'ai plus trop d'idée, et ne prend plus trop gout à l'écrire. Sans compter que j'aime pas ce que j'ai écris, ce chapitre me plais pas des masses. Mais c'est à vous de juger. Je crois que seul les reviews, et les personnes qui même au bout du 16ème chapitre mettent la fic en alerte me motive à écrire une suite, donc merci!

De plus je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la fic et si je pouvais la terminer se serais super. Je pense donc écrire la suite en accélérant l'histoire puisque je trouve qu'elle avance trop lentement.

Je crois que j'ai dit tout ce que j'ai à dire. je terminerai mon monologue en remerciant Stormtrooper2, Lucky Potter Cullen, Eldar-Melda et soizic56 pour leur review. Merci beaucoup.

Voila merci si vous avez tout lu, voici le chapitre 17 j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. N'oubliez pas que une review est toujours la bien venue, maintenant bonne lecture!

* * *

CHAPITRE 17:

-

-

Le lendemain Draco Malefoy ne fut pas visible de la journée, le bruit courait dans le château qu'il aurait été transformé en homme arbre, tel un ent miniature. (Seigneur des anneaux) Mais personnes dans les élèves ne savait vraiment ce qu'il c'était passé. Sauf Harry bien sur !

En fait sans vouloir se venter, il avait assez brillamment réussi à exécuter un sort qu'il avait appris durant l'été et ses journées passées dans la bibliothèque. Pas simple, c'était une métamorphose incomplète. Il devait penser très fort à l'objet en lequel il voulait transformer puis viser l'objet ou la personne qu'il voulait transformer et dire « … (aucune idée!)» La seule chose de dommage, c'est que ces sorts duraient au maximum 48h s'ils étaient bien réalisés. Juste pour dire que Malfoy, à la grande satisfaction d'Harry s'était retrouvé avec des racines à la places de pieds, un tronc à la place du corps, quelques petites branches et pour couronner le tout, pleins de petites feuilles ! Oh oh ! Harry sourit à cette vision. Crable et Goyle avaient pris peur et avaient laissé Malfoy seul. Il s'était finalement précipité à l'infirmerie, laissant sa fierté de coté et effrayant quelques élèves au passage. Lorsqu'il avait appris par l'infirmière mi-amusée que la seule solution de mettre fin à ce sort était d'attendre qu'il se termine, il avait rejoint son dortoir et on ne l'avait plus revu depuis.

Personne ne savait qui avait lancé ce sort mis à part Harry bien évidemment et oh Snape qui n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire le lien après avoir été mis au courant. D'autres professeurs savaient sûrement qui c'était mais se taisaient. Snape avait pris les choses en main, et Harry avait reçu une lettre très tôt le lendemain matin de son adoré professeur de potions, le priant bien gentiment, de bien vouloir se rendre dans son bureau jeudi pour sa retenue. En fait son message était celui-ci

_« Cher Mr Potter_

_Faut-il que je vous rappelle une nouvelle fois qu'il est interdit d'utiliser la magie sur dans les couloirs et sur des élèves et encore plus sur des élèves de ma propre maison. Même si vous pensiez faire preuve d'humour, et que j'aurais pu apprécier ce geste en d'autre circonstance. Par conséquents, vous êtes prié cher Mr Potter, à vous rendre dans mon bureau à 19h30 demain, c'est à dire Jeudi. Je tiens à vous rappeler que la ponctualité est quelque chose que j'apprécie. Je vous attends ce soir pour votre leçon d'occlumencie, à la même heure que d'habitude._

_Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et surtout une agréable soirée Mr Potter._

_Avec tout mon respect._

Severus Snape »

En voyant la lettre, Harry avait d'abord été étonné d'avoir du courrier, mais en lissant la lettre, Harry avait pratiquement éclaté de rire. Décidément, il ne s'améliorait pas dans ses sarcasmes. Harry s'amusait bien. En revanche, ce qu'il y a avait de moins drôle, c'était qu'il allait devoir passer une soirée supplémentaire dans le bureau de Snape, à ce rythme la, il passerait toutes ses soirées dans les cachots !

-

-

-

Un tour, deux tours, trois tours, Severus faisait les cents pas dans ses appartements. Il était visible qu'il était énervé. Il tournait et retournait ses pensées dans tous les sens. Tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés depuis la rentré. L'attaque du ministère avait laissé ses traces et ils devaient se tenir sur leur garde. Il était évident que Voldemort avait quelque chose en tête et ça avait sûrement à voir avec Potter. Il n'était plus en sécurité. Dumbledore était inquiet, il se devait de le surveiller. Sauf que ce gamin lui ne semblait se rendre compte de rien et continuait sa petite vie tranquille sans se soucier des autres du moment qu'ils étaient là pour l'admirer ! Le pire dans tout ça, enfin ça dépendait dans qu'elle sens on le prenait, c'était que ce gamin était sans nul doute doué ! Ça en devenait exaspérant. Il avait des qualités c'était sûr, mais pas partout. Avec le temps et un peu d'entraînement il pourrait devenir un bon sorcier. Il venait de le prouver pendant les vacances et là encore en jetant le sort à Malfoy. Peu de personne était capable de jeter un sort de métamorphose de cette qualité ! Mais ça Severus ne le reconnaîtra jamais ! En attendant il devait garder un œil sur lui et tenter de lui apprendre l'occlumncie, ce qui semblait peine perdue ! Severus n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté de recommencer à lui donner des cours. Sans doute pour faire plaisir une nouvelle fois à Dumbledore. Mais il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que ça lui coûtait. A chaque fois son passé resurgissait d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'était horrible. Lui n'avait pas était un enfant gâté et chérie comme ce Potter. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas c'est que Dumbledore ne cessait de lui répéter : « Il n'est pas si différent de toi, vous vous ressemblez beaucoup Severus, plus que tu ne le pense. Il ne faut pas s'arrêter à ce que tout le monde croit. » Pourtant, il avait tort, il s'était trompé, il n'avait pas été gâté comme Potter lui ! Alors qu'elle ressemblance pouvait-on voir ?

Severus regarda l'heure, dans cinq minutes, il arriverait pour son cour. Il se dirigea vers son bureau, décidant de voir jusqu'où ils étaient différents, il attendit l'arrivé du garçon, continuant à ruminer ses pensées.

Trois coups timides portés à la porte le tira de ses pensées. « Entrez ! » Dit-il d'une voix glaciale, replaçant rapidement son masque, ne laissant passer aucun sentiment. Le garçon se tenait sur le pas de la porte, il était terrorisé, ça se voyait facilement. Et dans ces moments là Severus pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre, il n'aurait aucun problème à obtenir ce qu'il voulait. « Approchez Potter ; » Et comme d'habitude il lui obéissait, comme un chien résigné. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix ! « Nous allons commencer, fermez votre esprit Potter ! » Et sans plus attendre, comme à son habitude, il s'introduit dans son esprit. Il put sélectionner ce qu'il voulait. Les souvenirs d'avant Poudlard. Là tout se précipita. Le noir, un placard, son oncle, la douleur, un gros boudin qui semblait être son cousin, un chien le poursuivant, il avait quatre ans, il faisait à manger, le ménage, la vaisselle. Un placard, il ne pouvait sortir, des verrous, un vieux matelas encore de la tristesse, de la douleur. Des lettres de Poudlard qu'il ne pouvait atteindre. Il était blessé, allongé par terre, un couteau, du sang. A ce moment, Severus fut violemment expulsé de son esprit. Si violemment et brusquement qu'il en tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur l'armoire derrière lui. Apparemment, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il voit. Il se releva rapidement, petit à petit, ses pensées se remettaient en ordre, des liens se créaient entre les images qu'il venait de voir, et les paroles de Dumbledore semblaient enfin prendre leur sens. Non ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas le croire. Un bruit le ramena à la réalité. « Potter ! » Le garçon était recroquevillé sur lui-même par terre, il tremblait. Il semblait être déconnecté de la réalité, retranché dans ses pensées ou ses souvenirs. Oh non se dit Severus au fond de lui, il n'aimait pas ça, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait cette réaction et ce n'était pas bon signe. Il se rapprocha rapidement et s'accroupi devant lui. « Potter vous m'entendez ? » Aucune réponse ou réaction. Il avança sa main et la plaça sur son épaule. La réaction fut immédiate. Le garçon se rétracta encore plus et s'écarta vivement de son professeur, il se mit à parler, gémir serait peut-être plus approprié. « Non excusez-moi oncle Vernon, s'il vous plaît, non ne me frappez pas ! » Severus compris immédiatement ce qui se passait dans la tête du gamin. Il se leva rapidement et alla chercher une potion dans l'étagère. C'était une potion calmante. Elle était de couleur violette. Il se dirigea vers Harry qui n'avait pas bougé. Se posta devant lui. « Potter vous m'entendez ? -Non pardon… -Potter je ne vais pas vous faire de mal, c'est le professeur Snape. Vous êtes à Poudlard. » Il le saisi par les épaules. Cette fois ci il ne recula pas. Il en profita pour lui faire avaler la potion. Il le força à établir n contact visuel, c'était primordial. Et il plongea ses yeux noirs dans les yeux verts. Mon dieu, ce qu'ils pouvaient ressembler à ceux de Lily ! Non, il ne devait pas penser à elle maintenant. Potter revenez avec moi. Harry tu es Poudlard, en Sécurité. Tout à coup il ouvrit grand les yeux détournant immédiatement son regard de Snape et sauta hors de sa porté, il se mit à hurler.

« Qu'avez-vous fait ?

-Har-Potter, je-je suis désolé. » Quoi ? Pour la première fois il se mettait à beguéyer qui plus est, devant un élève ! Et en plus il s'excusait, décidément ça n'allait pas !

« -Non vous n'êtes pas désolé. Vous-vous en fichez de ma vie, vous n'avez rien à faire de ce que je peux ressentir.

-Je…

-Vous ne savez rien de ma vie.

-Potter je vous ais mal jugé mais j'ai compris maintenant.

-Vous croyez mais vous avez tord ! Ce que vous avez fait est impardonnable ! Jamais j'aurais du vous faire confiance

-Attendez.

-NON et pourquoi j'attendrai d'abord » Severus attrapa une potion et la lui tendit.

-Prenez au moins ça. »

Harry examina la potion, elle était d'une couleur bleu ciel, il la connaissait bien. Potion de sommeil sans rêves. Harry en rêvait en ce moment. A contre cœur, il tendit la main et la saisi. Merci fut le seul mot à peine audible qu'il prononça avant de quitter la pièce. Pourquoi l'avait-il prise ? Il ne voulait rien lui devoir. Mais en ce moment, il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher. Il en avait trop besoin, il pourra enfin dormir.

Le professeur Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, grand directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, connue de tous, était confortablement installé dans un grand fauteuil derrière son bureau. Dehors la nuit venait de tomber. La pluie tapait contre les carreaux. Pendant qu'une douce musique d'un quatuor à cordes s'élevait de la pièce, sur le bureau majestueux se trouvait un paquet de bon citron ouvert. Le professeur en prit un, n'en faisant qu'une bouché. Il rajouta un nom à ce qu'il semblait être une liste. En effet pour notre chère Albus, le moment était important, il devait faire preuve de toute sa concentration pour ne rien oublier. Il était en train d'établir sa liste de sucrerie à acheter pour la prochaine fois où il irai à Près au Lard. Il leva la tête vers la fenêtre, regardant la pluie tomber, lorsque deux coups distincts qu'il reconnut aussitôt le sorti de ses pensées se trouvant dans un monde où se mélangeaient sorbet au citron et choco grenouille. Il rangea précipitamment sa liste et éteignit la musique.

« -Entrez Severus. Dit-il calmement à l'adresse de la porte. La personne entra et alla se placer directement devant lui.

-Ah mon cher Severus comment vas-tu ? » Quelle question stupide se dit mentalement Dumbledore, il voyait bien que ça n'allait pas bien. Il semblait être en colère ou même soucieux. Oui soucieux était le mot et ça allait encore lui retomber dessus. « Bonbon au citron ? » Demanda t'il gaiement en tendant le sac.

« -Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? » S'énerva severus tout en faisant tomber quelque chose dans une bassine qu'il pointa ensuite.

Dubmbledore leva les yeux vers lui sembla l'examiner quelque instant puis sortit sa baguette et la fit tourner dans la pensine, (oui c'est bien la pensine !), scrutant son fond. Il releva finalement la tête. Son regard n'était plus pétillant mais empli de tristesse.

« -Tu as enfin compris !

-Pourquoi était-il à poudlard avant la rentrée ?

-Ça me paraissait pourtant assez clair. Mais tu n'avais rien compris. Tu as obtenue ce que tu voulais mais pas d'une façon honnête.

-Alors c'est vrai !

-Oui Severus c'est vrai.

Severus était énervait tandis que la voix de Dumbledore était calme.

-Et vous le saviez ? Mais comment peut-on laisser un gamin dans une famille pareille ? Ce n'est pas pensable ! En même temps qu'il avait dit ça il c'était mis à crier.

-J'étais aveugle.

-Et moi qui croyais que.. Je croyais qu'il.. Mais ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. J'ai étais stupide.

-Nous avons tous été aveugle, vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir.

-Non mais, je n'ai, je n'ai rien vu. Rien ! C'est pas possible, j'ai agit comme un idiot.

-Allons, allons, Severus, ne vous en faites pas. »

Après une demi-heure passée dans le bureau du directeur, Severus avait rejoint ses appartements et il n'y fit rien d'autre que se morfondre, maudissant toutes les personnes lui venant à l'esprit, tout le monde y passa. Les gryffondor, trewlaney, le lord noir, dumby et ses bonbons au citron, black, les détraqueurs, ses cornichons d'élèves, fanhog, les scroutt à pétard (euh non là je m'égare enfin pourquoi pas !). Fanhog ? Il s'arrêta longtemps sur son cas. Ah il en avait toute une liste à lui reprocher. Même si c'était des choses insignifiantes et sans aucune importance. Et soudain une idée magnifique, génial, que dis-je, génialisime lui vint en tête. Il remercia mentalement Potter pour l'idée. Au fait mais il avait une retenue demain avec lui, non ? Mais allez t'il venir ? Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, on pouvait se poser la question. Ce serait très bien s'il il venait, il pourrait l'aider. C'est finalement sur cette superbe idée que Severus alla dormir, s'endormant un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, surtout dîtes le moi, et dîtes ce que vous pensait de la fic! En attendant le prochain chapitre, motivez moi svp!

bon a plus!


	18. Chapter 18

Bon je suppose que si vous êtes en train de lire ce que j'ai écrit. C'est qu'il y a encore quelque personne qui ont envie de connaître la suite, quite à attendre 6 mois. Ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic et je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de le faire. Donc je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps avant de mettre un chapitre. Je suis consciente que pour un lecteur ce n'est pas agréable parce qu'on a oublié l'histoire. Qu'il s'offre alors 2 solutions Soit reparcourir l'histoire en accéléré soit abandonner. Donc j'espère vraiment qu'il me reste des lecteurs

Ensuite, je vais remercier mes lecteurs-reviewer qui j'espère le seront toujours. Un grand merci à stormtrooper2, ness, LuckyPotterCullen et lili62100. Merci aussi a tous mes lecteurs. . Voila pour ça.

Pour terminer, je remercie une personne que je remerciai jamais assez, Lynn E.R. Aerama pour la superbe correction qu'elle m'a apporté.

Je pense que je n'ai plus qu'a vous laissés lire.

* * *

-

-

-Chapitre 18:

-

-

Les jours s'écoulaient tranquillement à Poudlard. Le mois d'octobre était là, avec sa fraîcheur. A l'extérieur le temps était maussade, gris. L'été était parti. C'était fini, plus de siestes au soleil, de conservations sous les arbres, de pieds dans l'eau. Tous étaient rentrés dans leur salle commune. L'automne était arrivé. La routine avait finalement réussi à s'imposer, comme chaque année. Le quotidien, trop ennuyeux, toujours le même pour tous. Mais après tout, l'humeur semblait si bien s'accorder avec le temps ! Malgré cela, on observait quelque changement. Snape était devenu plus partial envers ses élèves, notamment les Gryffondors de 6ème année. Sinon, il semblait rester le même. Alors que certains plongeaient dans une déprime inévitable que même les joies de Poudlard, du château à mille et une choses à découvrir, ne pouvaient empêcher. D'autres, eux en sortaient. Harry était une de ces personnes... si peu nombreuses. Ses notes avaient fini par remonter et, pour lui aussi s'était installée une routine. Ses nuits étaient toujours ravagées par des cauchemars. Il ne semblait pas manger plus. Mais il s'était opéré un changement qui avait réussi à chasser ses sombres pensées, même si elles revenaient la nuit. Ces changements avaient réussi à lui redonner le sourire. Sa relation avec Snape s'était améliorée depuis la fois où il avait fouillé son esprit. Il se rendait à présent régulièrement et sans appréhension à ses cours d'occlumentie. En effet, Snape avait changé sa façon de voir le garçon. Ainsi il était devenu plus pédagogue. Il pouvait donner des conseils à Harry, l'aider, lui expliquer. Les insultes n'étaient plus là. Harry avait fini par faire des progrès en occlumentie, et il se sentait mieux, il était heureux. Snape se préoccupait un peu de l'état du garçon, mais il ne le laissait pas paraître. Il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Harry n'était pas autant le portrait craché de son père. Pas d'arrogance, de vantardise, de m'as-tu vu. Aucun des deux ne laissait paraître le changement. Mais il était bien présent.

-

-

_Flash back _:

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, au matin, le lendemain de son cours d'occlumentie désastreux, il était onze heures passées ! Quoi ?! Il fit un bond dans son lit. Onze heures trente ! Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il avait dormi tout ce temps ! La potion de sommeil avait bien fait son effet. Au moins, il se sentait en pleine forme. Maintenant, il avait manqué tous les cours du matin. Il passa sous la douche, ce qui finit de le réveiller complètement, avant de descendre rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle, ceci afin d'y prendre le repas. En s'y installant, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Snape. Immédiatement, la colère lui vint, après ce qu'il lui avait fait la veille au soir ! Sa mine se décomposa... Il venait de se rappeler qu'il avait une retenue avec lui ce soir. Il se demanda s'il allait y aller, car il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Et puis, ça paraîtrait normal s'il n'y allait pas. Non, vraiment, il verrait le soir venu.

Les cours de l'après-midi passèrent rapidement. Harry se sentait en pleine forme, il réussit même à être attentif pendant ceux-ci... Si bien qu'à la fin, il travailla même avec Ron et Hermione, et il parla, sourit et rit. Il avait passé une bonne journée, mais, à présent, il marchait dans les sombres couloirs des cachots menant au bureau de Snape. Il avait préféré se rendre à la retenue afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons, et, au moins, Snape n'aurait pas de raison de lui mettre de retenues supplémentaires ! Il n'avait rien dit à personne sur ce qui c'était passé hier au soir. Il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Et c'est ainsi que, résigné, il se retrouvait devant la porte du bureau de Snape. Il frappa.

« Entrez », lança Snape, d'une voix peut-être moins assurée que d'ordinaire. Il était surpris que Potter soit là. Après ce qui c'était passé la veille, il s'attendait plutôt à ce qu'il ne vienne pas. Mais, il n'en était apparemment pas ainsi. Il avait décidé d'agir pour ne pas laisser la situation ainsi. Mais, mettre son orgueil en veille, il ne pourrait jamais. Et cette pensée le rongeait.

Le garçon poussa timidement la porte et entra.

« Bonsoir Mr Potter. » Ah, non, il ne pourrait pas. Comment pouvait-il être si aimable ?

Harry sursauta. Snape se trouvait au milieu de la pièce et rassemblait des ingrédients à côté d'un chaudron... Et il avait employé les mots : « Bonsoir » et « Mr » en s'adressant à lui, ce qui était plutôt rare !

« Vous allez m'aider ce soir », reprit Snape. « Nous allons faire une potion. » Maintenant, il avait employé le mot aider.

-De quelle potion s'agit-il monsieur ?

-Celle ci », répondit-il en pointant un livre ouvert. Harry s'en approcha, et regarda. « Bon, vous allez commencer par couper les racines. »

Le temps passa rapidement, Harry faisait ce que lui demandait son professeur. Snape lui montrait quelquefois comment faire, et lui expliquait ce qu'il ne faisait pas correctement. Lorsque la potion fut enfin prête, Snape en recueillit dans différentes fioles avant de renvoyer Harry à son dortoir. Mais au moment où Harry s'apprêtait à sortir , une voix le retint.

« Har… Mr Potter ? »

Harry se retourna vers son professeur, se demandant ce qu'il lui voulait encore. Il semblait troublé.

« Oui ?

« Je...j'aurais souhaité vous parler des évènements d'hier. En agissant de la sorte, je ne m'imaginais pas que votre passé contenait ce genre d'injustice. J'en ai été touché et, sachez aussi que... je pense que vous ne devriez pas garder tout ceci pour vous, et peut-être en faire part à une personne en qui vous avez confiance. »

Un silence suivit ce discours. Snape bégayait. Harry, quant à lui, était sans voix. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu bégayer. Même pas dans ses rêves devant Voldemort. Peut-être, était-il sincère.

« D'accord, merci » fut la seule réponse qu'Harry lui rendit avant de sortir de la pièce, sans un regard ni un mot de plus.

Harry ne savait pas quoi penser du discours. Devait-il l'écouter ? Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Pensait-il vraiment ce qu'il lui avait dit ?

Harry était tellement troublé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était arrivé devant le tableau de la grosse dame, ses pieds l'avaient guidé mécaniquement. Et cette dernière était en train de s'énerver. « Bon il vient le mot de passe ? Je n'ai pas toute la nuit. »

Harry lui donna le mot de passe, et le panneau coulissa, laissant place à la tour Gryffondor. Il monta directement à son dortoir où il y retrouva Ron.

« Harry, ça va ? Tu as l'air troublé. Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est encore Snape qui ….

-Ron », le coupa Harry, « tout va bien. Snape a été acceptable... c'est juste que je pensais au devoir que je n'ai pas encore fini.

-Ah, ok. Bon si tout va bien, je vais dormir, j'attendais que tu rentre. Je suis épuisé.

-Dacc', pareil pour moi. Bonne nuit.

-A toi aussi. »

Harry se changea et se glissa directement dans son lit chaud. Il y passa une nuit peuplée de Snape tous plus aimables les uns que les autres.

_Fin du flash back_

_-_

_-  
_

« Harry ! Eh, Harry, tu m'entends ?!

-Oui, Hermione, qu'est ce qu'il y a? » Harry sursauta. Hermione se tenait fixement devant lui et l'appelait. Mais depuis ce matin il était complètement ailleurs. Il se sentait fatigué.

-Tu es prêt ? Le départ est dans un quart d'heure.

-Oui, je suis prêt, j'arrive. Où est Ron ?

-Il est déjà en bas. »

Harry suivit Hermione dans les couloirs. Aujourd'hui, c'était la 1ère sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Il l'avait attendue toute la semaine mais maintenant, il était fatigué et ne savait plus trop s'il avait vraiment envie d'y aller. Cette semaine le froid s'était abattu tout d'un coup, il n'avait pas arrêté de neiger. Harry n'avait pas très envie d'affronter le froid, mais il devait bien.

Il passèrent une bonne après midi mais furent content de retrouver la chaleur du château. Fatigué, Harry alla rapidement se coucher, mais il eu du mal à trouver le someil.

C'était la panique. Tout le monde criait et courait en tous sens. Des cris, ou plutôt des hurlements qui déchiraient le silence de la nuit. Il y avait aussi des éclairs. Des verts, mais aussi des rouges. Les hurlements étaient atroces, mais c'était sans compter les pleurs. La peur, la terreur, étaient lisibles sur les visages. Mais lui n'avait pas peur. Il était bien, s'amusait. Oui, il riait aux éclats. Son plan marchait à merveille. Il était le plus fort. Tous ces imbéciles étaient pris au piège. C'était si simple que c'en était presque ennuyeux. Un enfant était étalé sur le corps de ce qui semblait être sa mère. Il adorait ce moment. Il se délectait du spectacle. Mais tout d'un coup, il s'arrêta de rire. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Les cris étaient moins présents. Ils venaient d'arriver. Ils avaient mis plus de temps à venir, aujourd'hui. Il était temps alors qu'il s'en aille.

« Harry ! Eh, Harry, réveille-toi. »

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Sa respiration était bruyante et saccadée, il était baigné de sueur. Ron était penché sur lui ainsi que Neville, Dean et Seamus. Ils avaient tous l'air inquiet.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar... », se sentit obligé de préciser Ron, sur le ton de l'évidence.

« Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar », répondit Harry en se redressant dans le lit, « C'était réel.

- Je vais chercher McGonagall », lança Neville en sortant de la pièce.

« Dumbledore !

- Quoi Dumbledore ?

- Il faut que je vois Dumbledore tout de suite.

- Neville est parti chercher le professeur McGonagall.

-Non, il faut Dumbledore. Laisse-moi passer. »

Il se leva brutalement, écartant Ron de son passage, mais fut brutalement pris d'une nausée, et dut se rasseoir sur le lit au moment où il expulsait violemment le peu de nourriture qu'il avait avalé la veille. C'est ce moment que choisit Neville, terrifié, pour rentrer dans la pièce suivi de…

« Snape ! Mais Neville tu avais dit que tu appelais McGonagall.

- On dit professeur, Weasley, fermez-là. Gardez votre bêtise pour vous-même. »

Snape venait d'entrer dans le dortoir, Neville était allé se tasser dans un coin, et les autres s'étaient écartés sans un mot. Snape regarda Harry, qui lui n'avait pas bougé et se trouvait toujours tremblant sur le lit. Il sonda la pièce puis sortit sa baguette.

« Charmant Potter ! »

D'un coup de baguette il fit disparaître la mare qui se trouvait au sol, puis s'approcha du garçon et s'assit à côté de lui sur le lit. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Harry.

« Potter, que s'est-t'il passé ?

- Voldemort…Je…

- Qu'avez-vous vu ?

- Je… j'étais … c'était comme la dernière fois.

- Potter, il faut me dire ce que vous avez vu .

- …

- Je suis désolé. »

Il pointa sa baguette et murmura un sort que seul lui et Harry pouvaient entendre, et il resta ainsi, immobile, pendant peut-être bien trente secondes, puis il finit par se détourner et ranger sa baguette.

« Il faut prévenir Dumbledore », fit Harry dans un souffle.

« Il est déjà au courant. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça c'est arrangé. »

Snape n'avait pas quitté Harry des yeux. Il leva la main et la posa sur son front, puis la retira, sortit une petite fiole de ses capes (c'est le sac de mary poppins) et lui la tendit.

« Buvez. » Harry s'exécuta. Sans prévenir, Snape se leva, prit le garçon dans ses bras, et commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

« Où l'emmenez-vous, vous ? », s'écria Ron, qui s'élança à sa suite.

« Ne criez pas en plein milieu de la nuit et ne bougez pas de votre dortoir, ou je vous colle une retenue. Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie, il faut qu'il se repose. » Puis ils sortit, laissant les quatre garçons, muets, dans le dortoir.

-

-

* * *

-

Voilà. Vous êtes arrivé au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus. Que vous avez envie de savoir la suite. Donc dites moi tous. Encouragez moi. Et j'espère que je mettrai la suite dans un délai plus rapide.

A bientôt j'espère.


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour à tous. Oui oui je suis bien là avec un nouveau chapitre. Bon d'abord je vais m'excuser d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour un simple chapitre qui j'espère vous fera tout de même plaisir !

Après je voulais vraiment dire merci, car la dernière fois j'ai été agréablement surprise de voir que même après tout ce temps, il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour me lire et même de nouveau lecteur ! Alors vraiment merci, à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review surtout qu'il y en a qui m'ont fait rire, ça motive vraiment !

En plus de voir qu'il y en a qui ne désespère pas de voir un jour la suite !

Bon j'arrête là, car je ne sais pas si ce que je viens d'écrire est très compréhensible !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

CHAPITRE 19

Après l'incident de la soirée précédente, Harry avait terminé sa nuit à l'infirmerie. Il y avait également passé une partie de la journée suivante malgré ses nombreuses protestations. Pour Snape, il était clair que Harry avait été ébranlé par son cauchemar et qu'il continuait à rêver régulièrement de Voldemort. Ainsi, il lui semblait que malgré les nombreux progrès d'Harry en occlumancie, ce dernier ne parviendrait sans doute jamais à se débarrasser totalement de ses rêves.

Ces nuits ressemblaient-elle toutes à celle là ? Voyait-il donc tous ce que faisait le seigneur des ténèbres ? Ces attaques ? Ou plus encore ? Une telle connexion pour un adolescent tel que Potter n'était pas supportable. Pour n'importe qui d'autre d'ailleurs. Il se demandait bien comment il avait fait pour surmonter tous ça jusqu'à maintenant. Même lui avait du mal à supporter lorsqu'il agissait pour voldemort ou qu'il devait se rendre au près de lui. Alors pour un garçon de 16 ans. Que pouvait-il y faire, pas grand chose. Mais le plus préoccupant pour l'instant était bien Voledemort. Il semblait faire des expériences ou des sortes d'entraînement. Voir qu'elle serait la meilleure méthode. Il se demandait ce que Voldemort pouvait bien avoir derrière la tête. Il n'état pas convoqué souvent et pourtant les attaques devenait régulier. Voldemort disait : tu verras bien. C'est une surprise. Il avait l'impression que Voldemort semblait chercher chez lui un spectateur fier des actions qu'il menait. Et en même temps lui offrire quelque chose qu'il le réjouirait plus lui-même.

En attendant, tous ce que Snape pouvait faire, c'était se laisser porter par la pente, entraîner au mieux Harry et s'occuper de ses propres problèmes à Poudlard. Des bandes de cornichons et de cette saleté de prof de défense contre les forces du mal et de son poste qu'il convoitait tant. Il le savait, un jour, il finirait par l'obtenir.

*AAAAA*

« -Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu dis ? » Harry Ron et Hermione étaient assis au fond de la classe de défense contre les forces du mal et discutaient alors que Fanhog essayait de d'expliquer un sortilège que tous trois connaissaient déjà.

« -Oui combien de fois faudra t'il que je vous le répète !

-Mais comment peut-tu savoir que c'était bien réel ?

-C'est comme ça je le sais j'ai pas d'explication. » Oui c'est vrai. Il y a des choses c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, ça ne pouvait pas s'expliquer. On le savait sans savoir comment.

Comme une voix qui soufflerai la réponse.

« -Et qu'est ce qu'il se passait ?

-Je… je ne sais pas trop… c'était horrible. Il y avait des cris partout, il faisait très sombre. C'était comme les deux dernière fois je crois. » Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait pas très envie de s'éterniser sur le comment c'était, le vivre une fois lui avait déjà suffi. Il n'avait pas envie en plus de le raconter. »

-Les dernière fois ? Quelles dernières fois ? » S'exclama Ron

-Ron s'insurgea Hermione fait un peu attention. Harry veut bien sur parler de l'attaque de Poudlard et du ministère.

-Oui et à mon avis il ne s'arrêtera pas là.

-Mais c'est bizarre, il n'y avait rien dans la gazette du sorcier ce matin.

-Ron enfin tu réfléchis de temps en temps ?

-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Ils doivent tous faire pour étouffer l'affaire au ministère, chose qui n'avait pas était possible quand ils s'étaient eux même fait attaquer.

-Mais oui comment n'y avait-je pas pensé !

-Oh Ron…. »

Le cours se termina rapidement, il faut dire que ça passe tout de suite plus vite quand on ne fait que parler. Puis ils commencèrent à se diriger vers la grande salle mais ne purent pas aller bien loin car il furent rattraper par une voix au ton dédaigneux.

« Alors Potter on a encore fait un tour à l'infirmerie à ce qu'il parait. Ah non mon dieu j'ai mal.

-Mêles toi de tes affaires Malfoy. » Siffla Harry entre ses dents

Il n'en revenait pas à chaque fois qu'il atterrissait d'une façon ou d'une autre à l'infirmerie, la moitié de l'école était au courant. Et il était sûr d'avoir une réflexions désobligeantes ou une question dans la journée suivante Et là c'était Malfoy qui s'en chargeait. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça. Pas que cela ne change, mais il avait espéré que cela ne se sache pas.

-Je vais me venger Potter, pour ce que tu m'as fait la dernière fois.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler

-Arrête de jouer les idiots Potter tu le sais très bien. » Lui rétorqua t-il tout en sortant sa baguette.

Le professeur Fanhog qui venait de sortir de la salle de cour, choisi ce moment pour arriver.

«-Au mon dieu mais que ce passe t'il ici ? Mon garçon pourquoi avoir sorti votre baguette, rangez là. » Son ton était plutôt plaintif et n'eut aucun effet. Harry sorti sa baguette. Et Malfoy qui commençait à perdre son calme lui répondit d'un ton énervé.

« -Oh vous là fermez-la. On ne vous a rien demandé »

Fanhog eut un hoquet qui aurait put faire penser à un sanglot. Il est vrai qu'elle manquait cruellement d'autorité et qu'elle voulait éviter les ennuis. Mais un élève ne lui avait encore jamais parlé comme ça. Prise de pitié Hermione se précipita vers elle pour tenter de la réconforter.

Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés, formant un cercle autour des concernés pour regarder la scène où il semblait s'y jouer un acte important. Harry Potter- Dracgo Malfoy était bien sûr un couple de querelle très connu de Poudlard, qui assurait un spectacle très prometteur à coup sûr. Mais c'était sans compter qu'un nouveau personnage venait de faire son apparition. En effet se tenait, droit, la tête haute, dans ses longues capes, Severus Snape, qui fendit la foule.

« -Tss. Ranger votre baguette Potter. Pareil pour vous Mr Malfoy. Professeur peut être serait-il temps d'avoir un peu d'autorité. Vous deux suivez-moi. Les autres dégagez. La foule ne se fit pas prier et se dépêcha de quitter les lieux, ayant trop peur des représailles

-Mais… Mais professeur.

-Oui Mr Malfoy, vous m'avait bien compris. Tous les deux. Et tout de suite. »

Ils suivirent donc tous deux résigné, le professeur jusqu'à son bureau. Son ton n'était pas engageant et n'envisageait vraiment rien de bon.

« -Je pensais, qu'au bout de 6ans, vous auriez assimilé le règlement, il est interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Ils est temps que vous arrêtiez de vous comporter en gamin. Même si, de tout évidence c'est ce que vous êtes. Pour cela j'enlève 20 points. » Malfoy afficha un sourire narquois mais l'effaça aussitôt lorsque Snape fini sa phrase.

« …A tous les deux ! Oui Mr Malfoy et croyait moi, si il faut en passer par là je n'hésiterai pas à enlever plus de points à serpentards. Vous serez aussi en retenue. Bon maintenant partez. Non Mr Potter, vous restez. J'ai à vous parler. »

Drago sortit sans demander son reste, un air boudeur accroché au visage mais tout de même un sourire mauvais en coin. C'est vrai Severus ne lui avait jamais enlevé de point. Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ! Mais au moins Potter n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il ne savait pas ce que Severus lui réservait mais ça ne présageait rien de bon pour lui.

« -Je … c'est Malfoy qui a …. J'ai rien …..

-Il serait tant de grandir. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Tout ce que je vois c'est que vous réagissiez comme un gamin de 6 ans.

Passons outre ce fait là Mr Potter. Je voualais m'assurer que vous aviez bien récupéré de votre nuit.

- Euh.. oui oui ça va mieux merci professeur.

-Si jamais il vous arrive de faire d'autre rêve similaire, je veux que vous me teniez au courant. N'hésiter pas à m'en faire part. Si vous le jugez nécessaire bien évidemment.

-Bien Monsieur, j'y penserai.

-Bon, ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais vous parler.

J'ai eu vent l'année dernière que vous et quelques-uns uns de vos amis aviez monté un groupe pour apprendre à vous défendre.

« C'était juste pour combler le manque de Ombrage et c'était pas mon idée. » Commença-t-il sur la défensive.

-« Dommage pour une fois ça en aurait été une bonne.

-Je…Je

-Pourquoi ne continueriez-vous pas cette année ?

-Ombrage n'est plus là il n'y plus de raison.

-Vous pensez ! Et pourtant je pourrai bien vous en trouvez. Croyez-vous que Fanhog soit meilleur.

-…

-Bien nous sommes donc d'accord

-Je verrais si les autres veulent reprendre alors.

-Cependant, je voudrais que vous preniez une personne de mon choix.

-Qui ça ?

-Mr Malfoy.

-Mais professeur

-Décidément vous êtes vraiment un gamin de 6 ans. Cessez de vous arrêter aux apparences. De réagir à la moindre petite provocations. Allez voir plus loin, réfléchissez. J'ai entendu que vous n'étiez pas bête même si j'en doute. Vous ne savez rien de Mr Malfoy.

-Il me déteste et je le déteste tout autant. S'exclama Harry. _Et puis c'est un serpentard_ pensa-t'il.

-C'est faux ! »

Harry recula d'un pas. Si Snape savait crier alors c'est ce qu'il venait de faire. D'habitude il n'avait pas besoin de hausser le ton pour se faire entendre. Mais là c'était différent. Il s'était emporter oui c'était le mot. Lui qui ne laissait jamais passer un seul sentiment, venait de s'énerver. Et en quelque sorte se pouvait être effrayant.

« -Drago ne vous déteste pas. Seulement il ne le montre pas. C'est un Serpentard. Il n'a pas trop le choix. Que savez de lui. Vous devez avoir confiance en lui.

-Vous mentez » Cria Harry avant de s'enfuir en courant. …

Il courut, longtemps, ignorant le regard interrogatif des autres élèves. Il aurait aimé courir sans s'arrêter. Oui ne faire que ça. Courir, le plus possible et le plus loin. Mettre le plus de distance entre lui et Snape, entre lui et son destin. S'échapper de sa vie, du présent. De ses devoirs et contrainte. Seulement il arrive toujours un moment où, épuisé, on est forcé de s'arrêter. ll parti se réfugier au haut de la tour d'astronomie. Là on le laissait tranquille. Là où il n'y avait personne pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Là, il ne pouvait pas courir, mais son esprit le pouvait et enfin il s'évadait même si c'était pour un court moment. Il resta là, à attendre. Quoi ? Il ne le savait pas. Seulement il était bien ici. Il était seul. Juste ce qu'il voulait. Il attendit, le soir passa rapidement ainsi qu'une partie de la nuit et inévitablement il dut regagner son dortoir. Il en fut de même pour les jours suivant. Harry n'arrivait pas à se détacher de la conversation avec Snape. Il passait sont temps à fuir Ron et Hermione, leurs regards interrogatifs et leurs questions incessante. Lorsque le lendemain Ron lui avait demandé où il était passé le soir, si Snape lui avait encore fait des misères. Il avait trouvé une excuse bidon et c'était défiler. Bien sûr ça ressemblait plus à. « Qu'est ce que le bâtard graisseux t'as encore fait! » Après tous c'était son nom chez les Grifondor. Il pensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit constamment et ça l'obsédait. Cela faisait trois jours que cette pensée lui occupait l'esprit et ne pouvait ou ne voulait en sortir. Les phrases tournaient dans sa tête et s'y embrouillaient. Que devait-il faire ? Est-ce qu'au moins une personne pouvait lui apporter une réponse. Non bien sur que non ! Ne serais-ce pas mieux dans ce cas, il pourrait peut être décider. Mais il le savait qu'il ne pourrait pas, il ne l'avait jamais put. En fait-il avait toujours fait ce qu'on lui demandait et sans doute que sa continuerait ainsi. Son destin est-il t'il tracé dès le début. N'y avait-il rien pour s'en défaire. Oui se défiler se serai si simple. Mais il y avait ses amis, qui croyaient en lui. Il ne pouvait pas les décevoir. Alors… que devait-il faire. Toujours la même question. Une question sans réponse sans doute. Pourtant il s'était toujours dit qu'une question sans réponse n'en était pas une. Devait-il s'efforcer à lui trouver une réponse ou tout simplement l'ignorer et faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Devait aller voir Malfoy et lui parler ? Devait-il ne rien faire et rester passif, se laisser porter par les évènements ? Ce n'était sans doute pas la meilleur des solutions.

Demain il devrait parler à Ron et Hermione, voir ce qu'ils en pensaient.

C'est ainsi que regroupé tous trois dans leur salle commune, au chaud devant la cheminé durant leur heure de trou, harry décida de se lancer.

« Il faut que je vous parle d'un sujet important.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Demanda Ron inquiet

-Non non tout vas bien » Enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait faire croire même si ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

-C'est à quel sujet ? » ça c'était Hermione, qui posait toujours la bonne question.

-A propos du professeur Snape enfin pas tout à fait

-Qu'est ce que Snape t'as encore fait ? » Le coupa Ron en s'emportant.

Décidément il ne changerait jamais. Ces réactions étaient tellement prévisibles, toujours les même.

« -Calmes toi Ron. Snape ne m'a rien fait. Seulement vous vous souvenez de l'autre jour quand Malfoy m'as provoqué et que Snape nous a emmenez dans son bureau.

Je vous ai pas tout dit.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Il n'as pas fait que nous mettre une retenue. Il m'a… Il m'a suggéré de reprendre les cours de l'AD.

- Il t'a quoi,

- Reprendre les cours de l'AD, ce n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. J'y avais déjà pensé.

- Seulement il veut que je prenne Malfoy dans les cours. C'est ça le problème.

-La fouine mais pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas.

-S'il te l'a demandé alors il doit sûrement avoir de bonne raison.

-Mais Hermione tu sais bien que moi et Malfoy jamais on ne pourra s'entendre. C'est un Serpentard et en plus sûrement partisan de Voldemort.

-Harry ne dis pas ça. Que ce soit un Serpentard ou Serdiegle cela ne change rien.

-Si justement ça fait toute la différence.

-On doit rester unis, ne t'arrêtes pas à la simple apparence. Si Snape a dit que tu pouvais avoir confiance en lui alors tu le peux. Harry, s'il te plait, si seulement vous arrêtiez de vous chercher à chaque fois que vous vous croissiez.

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Harry, un serpentard ne changera jamais.

-Non mais vraiment, écoutez-moi ces têtes de mules, vous êtes grands. Harry, je crois que tu devrais parler à Malfoy. »

Encore une fois, pour changer, Harry dormit très mal il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que lui avait dit Hermione. Elle avait sûrement raison, comme toujours. Et comme toujours, il avait cédé et lui avait promis qu'il irait parler à Malfoy. Seulement lui ne voulait pas, ça signifier mettre sa fierté de coté.

Reprendre les cours de l'AD, il ne savait pas s'il en avait le courage. Combien de personne voudrait reprendre les cours ! Il fallait qu'il re-contacte les personnes, qu'il trouve un horaire qui convienne à tout le monde. Bon il l'avait déjà fait et avec Ombrage en plus, alors ce devait être faisable. Donc on en revenait au même, il devait parler à Malfoy. Mais qu'est ce qui allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Si ce n'est déjà qu'il accepte lui parler !

« Salut Malfoy il faut que je te parle » Pourquoi il lui dirait salut ? Stupide. « Eh, la fouine, faut que je te parle » Non décidément non ça ne le ferait sûrement pas. Enfin il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se posait toutes ces questions. Il verrait bien sur le moment, comment ça sortirait.

* * *

Bon beh voilà. Ceci est bien la fin du chapitre, j'espère vraiment qui vous as plus Alors lâché vous, dites moi ce que vous pensez, si vous avez des questions, en général je répond.

J'espère avoir toujours des lecteurs.

A une prochaine fois !


	20. Chapter 20

Vous n'y croyez plus, et pourtant... Voilà bel et bien un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et désolé pour ce si long délai.

Remerciements à tous mes lecteurs et reviewers. Passer la barre des 100 reviews fait vraiment plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE 20**

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny et Neville, étaient assis autour d'une table dans la salle commune de Grifondor. Au milieu de la table, se trouvait une feuille éclairée par la lumière du soleil couchant.

« -Ginny tu as dit que tu avais pu en parler à Luna et que ce c'était bon pour elle. Il nous reste à demander aux Serdiègle. Tu peu t'en occuper ?

-Oui il n'y a pas de souci, Luna a dit qu'elle demanderait. »

Suite à plusieurs discussions qu'avait eu le trio, à propos de la proposition de Rogue de reprendre les cours de l'AD, et sous l'enthousiasme d'Hermione. D'un commun accord, ils s'étaient mis d'accord de reprendre contact avec les anciens membres et de voir ceux qui seraient partants et s'il y en aurait assez pour être crédible. Ils tenaient donc une petite réunion de mise au point pour voir où ils en étaient. Hermione avait pris les choses en mains, et écrivait au fur et à mesure les noms sur la liste.

« Et toi Harry tu as dit que Cho était toujours d'accord.

-Oui

-As tu réussi à parler à Malfoy ?

-Demain on a histoire de la magie juste après les Serpentards, on les croisse tout le temps dans le couloir, je profiterai de ce moment.

-Bien

-Malfoy ? Pourquoi lui ?

-Une idée à Snape grogna Ron entre ces dents.

-C'est le professeur Snape qui a relancé l'idée des cours de l'AD à Harry, mais il veut que Malfoy y participe

-Il pense qu'on devrait essayer d'intégrer Malfoy ! Que …. Rajouta Harry

-Moi je pense qu'il a raison, on doit faire confiance même s'il n'est pas de la même maison.

-Mais 'Mione, c'est un Serpentard !

-Oh Ron tu dois voir au-delà des préjugés ! Le fait qu'il soit Serpentard ne change rien.

-Sauf que les Serpentard, son copain copain avec le Voldemort ! » A l'entente du nom, Neveille fut pris d'un frisson, et Ginny fit la grimace.

-Son père est un mangemort, pourquoi ne le serait-il pas lui aussi ? lança Ginny, je parie qu'aux prochaines grandes vacances il se fait poser la marque.

-Snape pense qu'il n'est pas comme ça, il doit avoir raison. Peut-être qu'on devrait lui faire confiance. » Cette fois ci c'était Harry sous le regard étonné de ses amis et le pus grand sourire d'Hermione.

« -Harry comment peut-tu faire confiance à Snape, il me fait si peur.

-Je ne sais pas ces derniers temps il est un peu bizzare, et comme il n'a rien fait de négatif pour l'instant… »

La conversion continua bon train sur un argumentaire de savoir si on pouvait faire confiance à Rogue, mais surtout à Malfoy et s'il venait au cours, alors ce serait le seul serpentard accepté – évidemment ! Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller ce coucher, Hermione gardant précieusement la liste.

Tous semblaient un peu excités à l'idée de reprendre les cours. Harry était content de les voir ainsi, ça le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne se trompait pas. Et puis cette année ce ne serait pas pareil, il n'aurait plus à se retrouver en cachette d'Ombrage. Sans compter qu'ils avaient le soutien d'un professeur et pas n'importe lequel, Rogue. Harry le savait ce n'était pas négligeable même si les autres ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte, il espérait qu'il puisse les aider au cas où il aurait un problème ou une question. Harry se secoua, depuis quand pensait-il ainsi ! C'était Rogue tout de même.

Le lendemain, à la sortie de son cours de sortilège, Harry croisa comme prévu Malfoy dans les couloirs et l'interpella.

« Malfoy ?

-Potter ? Comment vas-tu ? Pas de nouveaux passages à l'infirmerie ?

-Décidément tu ne renouvelleras jamais, je ne vois pas pourquoi je te parle.

-Ouai moi non plus. Dégage de là, tu bloque le passage. »

Malfoy s'avança vers Harry et le bouscula. Harry lui commença vraiment à s'énerver. Il avait pris son courage à deux mains et était allé voir Malfoy, mais lui, n'avait pas l'air enclin à lui parler. Quand Malfoy le bouscula, il cru qu'il allait sortir sa baguette. Mais il entendit

« 23h, salle des trophées, ce soir. »

Malfoy lui donnait un rendez vous ! Harry se figea, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, alors que Drago, lui était déjà loin. En fait, c'est lui qui avait raison. Il était stupide d'avoir pensé pouvoir lui parler comme ça, en plein milieu d'une journée sans éveiller les soupons.

Un Malfoy ne pouvait tout simplement pas parler à un Griffondor sans éveiller des soupçons.

Arrivé en cours d'histoire de la magie, Harry répéta aux autres ca que Malfoy lui avait dit. En effet, le regard que lui lançait Hermione pour savoir si enfin il avait parlé à Malfoy se faisait un peu trop intense à son goût. De plus, après la réunion qu'ils avaient eu hier soir, Harry la trouvait un peu trop excité.

Ron parut paniqué

« Et si c'était un piège Harry ! Tu ferais mieux de ne pas y aller. »

Ron semblait se rappeler une mésaventure de première année.

« Oh Ron laisse Harry y aller, oublie un peu ce qui c'est passé, qu'est ce que ça lui apporterait de piéger Hary ?

-Mais Hermione… c'est toi qui nous avais dis de ne pas y aller, et maintenant,

-Maintenant je lui dis d'y aller, évidemment Ronald, ce que tu peux être idiot ! »

Ron rougit, à la réaction d'Hermione et se tut, ne sachant que dire. La discussion était close. Et puis il fallait bien qu'ils écoutent le cours d'histoire de la magie !

« Ah Severus, mon ami, entre, prends place.

-Albus, bonsoir, quelque chose ne vas pas ? » Severus n'était pas de bonne humeur. Oui car ça lui arrivait de l'être ! Il s'était rendu à contrecœur dans le bureau du directeur. En effet, ce dernier lui avait demandé de le rejoindre. Tous ce que Severus espérait c'est que Voldy n'ait pas encore fait des siennes mais en général il était le premier à l'apprendre ça lui semblait donc peu plausible. Il devait donc avoir une grande nouvelle à discuter ou alors une demande à lui faire.

« Non non mon ami, tout vas bien. Bonbon citron »

Soulagé que ce ne soit que pour « papoter entre bon amis », Severus s'assit en face du directeur et ignora royalement les fameux bonbon qu'il lui présentait à chaque fois qu'il venait..

« -Bien alors de quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

-Des bruits cours.

-Des rumeurs vous voulez dire.

-Oui à propos d'Harry et de cours de défense. Harry serait en train de remettre en place des cours qu'il aurait donnait l'année dernière à certains élèves en cachette. Et à en entendre les plus proches amis de Harry, ce serait vous qui seriez à l'origine de cette décision. Vous êtes au courant de cela Sevrus ?

- … » Potter bien sûr. Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête de lui relancer l'idée. Potter et sa discrétion absolue. Autant le placarder sur des panneaux d'affichage.

-Comment s'appelle le groupe déjà ? L'AD c'est ça ?

-Oui, il semblerait qu'il ait été crée l'année dernière pour lutter contre Ombrage.

-Une excellente idée je trouve, et, tu me dis si je trompe Severus, mais AD signifie bien Armée de Dumbledore. J'aime beaucoup cette idée. Ces jeunes sont pleins de ressources.

-Albus, vous ne pensez pas que le nom importe peux. » Evidement que ça devait lui plaire puisque ça flattait son égo !

« -Severus, ne m'enlevez pas ce petit plaisir. Si c'est vrai que c'est vous qui avez relancez l'idée, j'en suis ravis ! On dirait que vous intéressez beaucoup à Harry ces temps ci.. On dit même que votre relation se serait améliorée. Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange ?

-J'ai réfléchi, il semblerait.

-Détendez-vous mon garçon, je ne vais pas vous faire de reproche. Je sui heureux, de constater que vous ne voyez plus en à Harry vos vielles querelles d'étudiant.

-J'essaye, même si Potter semble aussi idiot que son père. » Répondit Severus dans un accès d'énervement.

-Voyons Severus, vous ne pensez pas ce que vous dites j'en suis sûr. Et si on allait boire un verre chez Rosmertta. Vous venez Severus ! »

Et gnagna il savait très bien qu'il n'apprécie pas le sujet. A quoi bon s'acharner dessus ! Il se retrouvait maintenant coincé avec lui pour la soirée. Résigné, il sortit à la suite d'un Dumbledore qu'il trouvait à son gout de trop bonne humeur

« Harry attend,

-'Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? J'allais partir, il va bientôt être onze heures. » Soupira Harry alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son dortoir pour récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Viens, on monte, on sera plus tranquille. » Fit-elle en entraînant Harry.

« Bon tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

-ça !

-Quoi ça ?

-Je l'ai fais cette après midi, c'est un galion comme ceux des autres. Donne-le à Malfoy s'il accepte. J'en ai fait d'autre regarde, pour les nouveaux et ceux qui l'auraient égaré. Même si on aura plus de liberté, ça ne sert à rien de crier sur tous les toits les dates des entraînements

-C'est génial Hermione, tu penses vraiment à tout ! »

Harry attrapa un galion que lui tendait Hermione, puis fouilla pour trouver sa cape d'invisibilité.

-Bon j'y vais, je n'ai pas envie d'être en retard au rendez-vous de Malfoy. A tout à l'heure. Je vous raconterai comment ça c'est passé. »

Harry enfila sa cape et sorti à la suite d'Hermione. Il essaya de sorti aussi discrètement que possible de la salle commune. Puis rejoignis rapidement la salle des trophées tout en évitant les professeurs.

En arrivant, il fut soulagé alors qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte d'être stressé, de voir que Malfoy était déjà là. Il enleva sa cape et la rangea avant de manifester. Il ne tenait pas à ce que Malfoy découvre son existence. Harry s'éclairci la gorge. En réalité il ne savait pas quoi dire pour attirer l'attention de Malfoy. Celui ci tourna la tête et aperçu Harry.

« Salut » Malfoy, disait salut comme s'il était de bon vieux copain !

« Salut.

-Je commençais à me demander quand est-ce que tu allais te manifester.

-Me manifester ?

-Je suis déjà au courant

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Potter est-tu vraiment un idiot ?

-…

-Severus est mon parrain. Il m'a prévenu à propos de l'AD

-Tu connais l'existence de l'AD !

-Evidement ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai dû empêcher Ombrage qu'elle vous attrape.

-Mais pourtant… » Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

« Potter, tu réfléchis un peu des fois ! Je suis un sepentard et toi tu es le sauveur du monde. » Harry fit la grimace à ce nom. » Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi qui est mon père. Fit-il en haussant les sourcils. Il y a des choses que je ne peu pas faire. Tu ne crois tout de même pas que ce que je fais est par pur plaisir. Ou qu'on pourrait se parler librement dans les couloirs. »

Encore une fois Malfoy avait raison. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait?

« Et donc, ça t'intéresse ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas trop…

-A vrai dire il ne nous a pas tellement laissé le choix !

-ça ne m'étonne pas, quand il a quelque chose en tête…

-Mais interdiction d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Tu me prends pour qui Potter ?

-Bon dans ce cas tu devrais prendre ça, » Répondit Harry lui tendant le galion d'Hermione.

« On s'en servait l'année dernière pour se donner les rendez-vous, quand on le modifie, le galion chauffe, c'est comme ça qu'il te prévient, et sur la tranche tu peu voir des chiffres, pour la date et l'heure. Voilà.

-C'est un peu comme la marque en fait.

-On s'en est inspiré donc oui un peu .

-C'est dans la salle sur demande c'est ça ?

-Oui elle te laissera entrer. Mais je tiens à préciser que tu ne seras pas bien accueilli par tout le monde.

-Je me doute bien. Laisse moi te dire une dernière chose Potter, vous autre voyez Serpentard comme la maison des mangemorts. Certes il y a des fils de mangemorts, et même si certains y croient fermement, d'autre ce sont détourné de la voie. Vous avez besoin de nous comme on a besoin de vous.

-Je tacherai d'y penser. Tu as des questions.

-Sais-tu quand ça reprendra ?

-Non ce n'est pas encore décidé. Mais ce sera sûrement après les vacances.

-Ok je vais y aller maintenant, avant que les autres me cherchent. Tu ferais bien d'attendre quelques minutes, vaudrait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble au beau milieu de la nuit, ça poserait beaucoup trop de question.

-Oui t'as raison.

-Fais attention à toi Potter. »

Harry laissa donc partir Malfoy devant et ressorti sa cape avant de partir pour la tour Gryffondor, soulagé que la discussion soit enfin terminée et qu'elle se soit bien passée. Il allait avoir plein de chose à raconter à Ron et Hermione.

* * *

Et voilà ça vous a plu? Dites moi tout. La suite... beh est en cours d'écriture. Sisi incroyable mais vrai.


End file.
